Rival In Love
by Yoni.parkbyun
Summary: "yak jangan sentuh diriku park pabo chanyeol. Tidak sudi aku tersenyum pada orang sepertimu, senyumku itu mahal asal kau tahu" / "cih mahal, lagipula aku juga tak sudi mendapatkan senyuman darimu ! aku tak akan terpesona oleh senyumanmu" / "yakin kau tak akan terpesona? kau akan menyesalinya nanti" / Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo / Trio Bastard SEKAIYEOL / GS ! / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Rival In Love**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol,

Oh Sehun,

Kim Jongin / Kai,

Byun Baekhyun,

Xi Luhan,

Do Kyungsoo

Other Cast : All Member Exo, SM Family, dll

Rated : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka saya cuma meminjam nama mereka disini,

kecuali Chanyeol (Chanyeol Is Mine :D #digorokmamihbaek)

Warning : Ini Genderswitch yah atau singkatnya GS , jadi kalau ada yang gak suka jika para uke disini jadi cewek mending gak usah baca ya dari pada nanti malah jadi masalah, cerita ini hanya fiksi semata dan murni karangan dari otak saya, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita tapi jujur ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari manapun kalau kata abang Kriseu sih Plagiat-ni style aniya, typo(s) anywhere, Don't bash tapi jika ada kritik membangun dan saran dipersilahkan.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Chapter 1_**

"hei kemari Trio SKY sudah datang"

"arghhh park chanyeol tampan sekali"

"sehun oppa aku hamil anakmu"

"kim kaaa OMO omoo kau sexy sekali"

teriakan para fans dari Trio SKY menggema dipenjuru sekolah saat ketiga pria tampan yang menjuluki diri mereka trio SKY menampakkan diri mereka memasuki koridor sekolah.

"wah keparat sekali kau oh sehun ! kau sudah menghamili anak orang" ucap seorang namja berkulit eksotis dengan rupa yang tampan. Kai namannya dia merupakan salah satu anggota trio SKY.

Kim Jongin atau sering disapa kai , dia adalah anggota SKY dengan kulit paling gelap diantara dua anggota lainnya. Kai itu jago dance dia sudah sering menjuarai perlombaan dance antar sekolah, maka tak salah jika dia menjadi ketua club dance disekolahnya. Saat kai menunjukkan bakat dancenya semua yeoja yang melihatnya akan meleleh, karena saat kai melakukan dance kai pasti menunjukkan smirknya yang khas.

"sialan kau kamjong ! tentu saja tidak, aku ini anak baik-baik" ucap namja dengan kulit seputih susu memukul kepala kai.

Oh Sehun atau kalian bisa memanggilnya sehun. Jika kai adalah namja yang memiliki kulit paling gelap, maka sehun adalah kebalikannya. Sehun merupakan anggota SKY yang memiliki kulit paling putih seputih susu, maka jangan heran jika dia sering disebut dengan albino. Sehun sama seperti Kai dia juga jago dance, selain dance sehun juga jago bermain basket maka tak salah jika dia menjadi kapten basket disekolahnya.

"cih anak baik-baik. anak baik-baik tak akan mungkin akan melihat majalah dewasa dengan cover miranda kerr setiap malam sebelum tidur. bahkan kau sampai memimpikan hal jorok dengannya"

Park Chanyeol atau sering disapa chanyeol, sang ketua dari Trio SKY. Berwajah tampan, berkulit putih, hidung mancung, memiliki rahang yang tegas dan senyuman satu juta watt yang dapat membuat para yeoja meleleh. Selain menjadi ketua dari SKY dia juga menjadi ketua club musik. Chanyeol bisa memainkan beberapa alat musik. Saat chanyeol menunjukkan bakat bermain musiknya maka kalian semua akan terpesona padanya.

"hyungggg~~" rengek sehun pada chanyeol, hyungnya ini sudah sangat keterlaluan membocorkan kegiatannya setiap malam. Untung saja Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada berbisik, ciba saja jika chanyeol berbicara dengan suara yang lantang, maka reputasi sehun sebagai anggota trio SKY paling cool dan baik akan tercoreng. ckckck poor sehuni

"lihat-lihat kau tak malu merengek seperti itu ? ah sebentar lagi reputasimu sebagai anggota trio SKY yang paling cool akan tercoreng ckckck" ingatkan sehun untuk menyumpal mulut sahabatnya ini dengan kaos kaki miliknya

"aishh diam kau kamjong" sehun menatap tajam kai

"heuh dasar bocah" chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas melihat pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya ini

.

* * *

.

"woahh The three angel datang"

"oh princess baekhyunee menikahlah denganku"

"my sweety kyungi i love you more"

"lulu dear kau cantik sekali"

Disaat para siswi saling berterik histeris melihat idolanya Trio SKY sang pangeran sekolah, maka kini giliran para siswa asyik bergerombol dan berterik memanggil-manggil para primadona Exo High School The Three Angel.

Dari arah berlawanan dari tempat para pangeran sekolah, para primadona sekolah mulai menginjakkan kakinya berjalan memasuki koridor sekolah. Tiga yeoja dengan paras yang sangat cantik bak putri kerajaan ini berjalan dengan anggunnya, tak lupa mereka menyunggingkan senyum manis mereka yang pastinya akan membuat para namja meleleh.

"Omonaa omonaa princess baekhyunee tersenyum padaku,, arghhh" teriak salah satu siswa fans dari baekhyun yang terlihat senang mendapatkan senyuman dari sang idola.

"lihatlah baek, fans mu itu girang sekali mendapat senyuman darimu"

xi luhan siswi blasteran cina-korea ini terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu para penggemar mereka yang terlihat sangat senang mendapatkan fans service dari mereka. Luhan merupakan salah satu anggota tertua the three angel, namun di bukan ketua dari TTA. Walaupun menjadi anggota tertua namun luhan mempunyai wajah yang baby face jadi jika dia disandingkan dengan anggota yang lainnya mereka akan terlihat seumuran. Luhan adalah ketua cheers leader disekolahnya. memiliki mata seperti rusa, rambut lurus dan panjang berwarna coklat madu dan bertubuh langsing membuatnya menjadi seorang yeoja dengan paras cantik dan anggun.

"haha tentu saja, siapa yang tidak girang mendapatkan senyuman cantik dari byun baekhyun? senyumanku itu sangat disukai oleh semua namja"

Byun Baekhyun ketua dari The three Angel berkata dengan percaya dirinya. Baekhyun adalah ketua dari the three angel, memiliki wajahnya cantik dan imut secara bersamaan, bertubuh mungil, Rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna dark brown, mempunyai jari-jari yang sangat lentik dan juga memiliki eyes smile yang indah saat dia tersenyum, maka jangan salahkan dia jika banyak namja yang akan jatuh pingsan saat mendapatkan senyuman dari byun baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah ketua dari club vokal grup disekolahnya.

"kau salah baek, ada kok namja yang tidak terpesona melihat senyumanmu, lihatlah didepanmu"

Do kyungsoo maknae dari TTA menunjuk kearah ketiga pria dengan julukan Trio SKY. Kyungsoo adalah anggota termuda TTA. Memiliki mata yang bulat dan bibir berbentuk hati saat tersenyum, rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang ia gelung membuatnya terlihat manis. Kyungsoo adalah ketua dari club balet disekolahnya, dia sangat pandai menari balet, selain pandai bermain balet kyungsoo juga merupakan siswi yang sangat pandai mata pelajaran fisika jadi tak salah jika dia sering menjuarai perlombaan sains antar sekolah.

"ck mereka lagi" baekhyun berdecak kesal melihat ketiga namja yang menurutnya idiot itu.

"wah wahh ketiga primadona sekolah kita sudah datang rupanya, hai manis kenapa kau tidak tersenyum padaku juga seperti kau tersenyum pada para fansmu?"Chanyeol mendekati baekhyun mencoba menggoda baekhyun, tak lupa dia mencolek dagu baekhyun hingga membuat baekhyun murka.

"yak jangan sentuh diriku park pabo chanyeol. Tidak sudi aku tersenyum pada orang sepertimu, senyumku itu mahal asal kau tahu" baekhyun tersenyum bangga, sedikit menyombongkan dirinya didepan ketua SKY tidak masalah bukan.

"cih mahal, lagipula aku juga tak sudi mendapatkan senyuman darimu ! aku tak akan terpesona oleh senyumanmu"

"yakin kau tak akan terpeson? kau akan menyesalinya nanti" baekhyun tersenyum menyeringai kearah chanyeol

"tentu saja" chanyeol tersenyum remeh pada baekhyun

"oh geurae, awas saja kau, saat kau melihat senyumku ini kau akan jatuh cinta padaku ! ingat itu. awas jangan menghalangi langkahku dan sahabat-sahabatku" baekhyun kembali berjalan dengan angkuhnya lalu dengan sengaja ia menyenggol tubuh chanyeol agar chanyeol menyingkir

"yak awas saja kau byun baekhyun ! aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu tapi kau yang akan jatuh cinta padaku nanti" teriak chanyeol

"silahkan saja, ku lihat saja nanti yang akan terjadi" baekhyun membalas teriakan chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya diudara namun tetap berjalan bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya tanpa menoleh kearah chanyeol.

"aish sialan" chanyeol mengumpat kesal dengan sikap baekhyun yang seenaknya itu. Enak saja dia bilang chanyeol akan jatuh cinta pada baekhyun, oh tidak akan pernah.

"sabar hyung sabar, jangan kau ladeni omongan nenek lampir itu" kai dan sehun mengelus pundak chanyeol mencoba menenangkan hyungnya ini.

.

.

* * *

.

"aish jinja dasar orang-orang idiot itu bagaimana bisa para yeoja mengidolakan ketiga namja itu? Heh" Baekhyun membanting tasnya diatas meja lalu duduk dengan raut wajah yang terlihat kesal.

"sabar baek sabar, jangan terbawa emosi" Luhan sebagai anggota tertua dan tersabar mencoba menenangkan baekhyun

"apa dia bilang? Aku yang akan jatuh cinta padanya? BIG NO ! tidak sudi sekali jatuh cinta pada namja seperti dirinya"

"hahahaha tapi jika seandainya kau jatuh cinta kepada salah satu anggota trio SKY bagaimana?" kyungsoo malah terkekeh dan membuat pertanyaan yang membuat baekhyun semakin memelototkan matanya

"MWO? Walaupun didunia ini hanya mereka bertiga namja yang tersisa, lebih baik aku memilih untuk single seumur hidupku dari pada harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka. dan oh ayolah kyung kenapa kau membuat pertanyaan tak masuk akal seperti itu"

"okey-okey, aku hanya bercanda baek"

"bercandamu sangat tidak lucu kyung"

.

.

* * *

Tettt—tettt

Jam istirahat dimulai, seluruh siswa dan siswi EXO High School mulai berhamburan keluar kelas dan berlarian menuju kantin sekolah untuk mengenyangkan perut mereka.

"argh aku lapar sekali, ayo kita ke kantin" Kai bangkit dari tempat duduknya menemui chanyeol dan sehun dan mengajak sahabatnya itu ke kantin

"aku kan sudah membawa bekal, untuk apa kita ke kantin?" sehun dan chanyeol mengeluarkan kotak bekal makan mereka

"yak kalian enak membawa bekal, aku kan tidak? Ayolah sebagai sahabat yang setia kawan temani aku membeli makan dikantin" rengek kai pada sehun dan chanyeol

"kamjong hentikan rengekanmu itu, kau tidak malu dengan fans-fansmu yang melihatmu seperti ini? Reputasimu segera hancur jika fansmu melihat idolanya bertingkah menggelikan seperti ini" sehun memperingati

"ck, makanya temani aku membeli makan"

"shireo ! kau belilah sendiri, kau sudah besar kim kai" chanyeol melepaskan tangan kai yang menarik-narik tangan sehun

"ck hyung~~ kau kejam sekali padaku, nanti kalau aku dicakar , dicubit atau aku diapa-apakan oleh fans kita bagaimana?"

"hahaha yang benar saja, sudah cepat pergi membeli makan . aku dan sehun menunggumu di markas kita" chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya diikuti sehun dan berjalan meninggalkan kai yang kini cemberut.

"yak hyung, aish"

Terpaksa kai harus berjalan sendirian untuk membeli makan dikantin sekolah.

.

* * *

.

"oh lihat anggota trio SKY sendirian membeli makan dikantin, hei kim kamjong dimana kedua temanmu itu?"

Baekhyun dan kedua temannya menghampiri kai yang sedang berdiri mengantri untuk membeli makan.

"ck ternyata yang berbicara denganku adalah nenek lampir, kenapa kau menanyakan kedua temanku? Ah jangan-jangan kau menyukai salah satu dari temanku itu? Siapa-siapa yang kau sukai? Sehun atau Chanyeol hyung?"

"M-mwo? Nenek lampir kau bilang? Aish bocah ini. Yak siapa bilang aku menyukai salah satu dari kedua temanmu itu? Sehun simuka datar dia sama sekali bukan typeku dan Chanyeol? heol si tiang bendera dengan telinga seperti yoda itu? He's is not my style"

"ah jika mereka berdua bukan typemu jangan-jangan selama ini kau menyukaiku begitu? Jadi selama ini sehun dan chanyeol hyung hanya menjadi alasan untuk kau mendekatiku. Astaga nona byun yang terhormat sebaiknya kau mundur saja dari sekarang, maaf mungkin kata-kataku ini akan menyakitimu tapi ketahuilah kau sama sekali bukan typeku" kai berucap dengan percaya dirinya membuat baekhyun, Luhan dan kyungsoo yang mendengarnya melongoh mendengarkan perkataan kai yang terlalu percaya diri itu.

"heh apa aku tidak salah dengar? Aku menyukaimu? Helooo jika didunia ini namja hanya ada kalian bertiga yang tersisa didunia dan aku harus memilih diantara kalian bertiga anggota trio SKY, maka lebih baik aku memilih ketua kalian Park pabo Chanyeol dari pada harus memilik Kim Mesum Jongin seperti dirimu"

"baek, kau tidak salah bicara? Astaga baek apa kau sakit?"

luhan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan baekhyun saat ini, bukankah beberapa jam yang lalu baekhyun mengatakan jika walaupun didunia ini hanya tersisa tiga pria yang adalah SKY maka lebih baik baekhyun memilih single seumur hidup dari pada harus memilih salah satu diantara SKY. Tapi ini? Apa Luhan tidak salah dengar ataukah baekhyun sedang tidak sadar berbicara seperti itu?

"baek bu-bukankah beberapa jam yang lalu kk-kau…."

"aish kenapa mulutku berkata seperti itu argghhh sial" baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah berkata seperti itu. Karena merasa malu dengan apa yang telah ia ucapkan akhirnya baekhyun berlari menjauhi kai sebelum kai akan mengolok-olok dirinya. Harga diri seorang Byun Baekhyun bisa hancur.

"kyungi aku tak salah dengar kan?"

"tidak lu, aku juga mendengarnya. Astaga byun baekhyun tunggu kami"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo berlari mengejar Baekhyun, sedangkan Kai diam-diam dia mengulum senyuman mendengarkan perkataan baekhyun tadi.

.

* * *

.

At Markas Trio SKY

"daebak masakan bibi park memang tidak diragukan lagi. Selalu enak" sehun mengunyah bekal makananya dengan nikmat.

"ahahaha tentu saja eommaku memang jjang" chanyeol tersenyum bangga

"tidak salah eomma menyuruhku tinggal bersamamu hyung"

"kau ini, By the way dimana kai? Kenapa lama sekali membeli makan"

"mungkin dia sedang digoda oleh noona – noona sunbaenim disekolah kita. Dia kan type idaman para noona disekolah kita"

Brakkk

"hyunggg aku mempunyai berita bagus untukmu"

Kai tiba-tiba saja datang dan menggebrak pintu lalu duduk dihadapan chanyeol dan sehun yang kini saling pandang.

"Berita bagus apa yang kau maksud? Jika tidak menarik akan ku lempar kau dari atap sekolah ini" chanyeol berkata dengan nada mengancamnya

"ini berita yang menarik kau pasti akan terkejut hyung. coba kalian dengarkan ini" kai merogoh handphone disakunya lalu memutar sebuah mp3 dari handphonenya.

 _("M-mwo? Nenek lampir kau bilang? Aish bocah ini. Yak siapa bilang aku menyukai salah satu dari kedua temanmu itu? Sehun simuka datar dia sama sekali bukan typeku dan Chanyeol? heol si tiang bendera dengan telinga seperti yoda itu? He's is not my style"_

 _"ah jika mereka berdua bukan typemu jangan-jangan selama ini kau menyukaiku begitu? Jadi selama ini sehun dan chanyeol hyung hanya menjadi alasan untuk kau mendekatiku. Astaga nona byun yang terhormat sebaiknya kau mundur saja dari sekarang, maaf mungkin kata-kataku ini akan menyakitimu tapi ketahuilah kau sama sekali bukan typeku"_

 _"heh apa aku tidak salah dengar? Aku menyukaimu?_ Helooo _jika didunia ini namja hanya ada kalian bertiga yang tersisa didunia dan aku harus memilih diantara kalian bertiga anggota trio SKY, maka lebih baik aku memilih ketua kalian Park pabo Chanyeol dari pada harus memilik Kim Mesum Jongin seperti dirimu"_

 _"baek, kau tidak salah bicara? Astaga baek apa kau sakit?"_

 _"baek bu-bukankah beberapa jam yang lalu kk-kau…."_

 _"aish kenapa mulutku berkata seperti itu argghhh sial")_

.

"uhukkk mwo dia bilang aku OH SEHUN si muka datar? Astaga demi nenek tapasha apa matanya rabun sampai-sampai mengatakan wajahku datar? Oh My God" Sehun berteriak kesal mendengar perkataan baekhyun yang mengatainya si muka datar. Astaga wajahnya ini tidak datar tapi tampan dan cool.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendengarkan rekaman suara byun baekhyun dari handphone milik Kai diam-diam mengulum sebuah senyuman yang entah apa maksud dari senyumannya itu.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun bodohhh ,, arghh tamatlah riwayatku, bocah hitam itu pasti mengatakan semuanya pada chanyeol dan setelah ini aku akan diolok habis-habisan oleh ketua Sky itu argh sial. Ahh eottokhae? Tenang baekhyun tenang,,, yang harus kau lakukan saat ini adalah bersikap biasa seolah-olah kau tak mengatakan apapun. Ya hanya seperti itu"

.

.

* * *

 _~~Rival In Love~~_

* * *

Sepulang sekolah Baekhyun menunggu supir yang akan menjemputnya pulang ke rumah. Awalnya Baekhyun ditawari pulang bersama kyungsoo dan Luhan namun baekhyun menolak dengan alasan bahwa Lee ahjussi supir pribadinya yang akan menjemputnya, namun sudah hampir dua jam dia menunggu didepan gerbang sekolah Lee ahjussi tak kunjung datang dan menjemputnya.

"harusnya tadi aku menerima ajakan kyungsoo atau Luhan uhh"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya setelah mendapat pesan dari Lee ahjussi bahwa mobil yang akan menjemputnya mengalami ban bocor dan sedang dibawa ke tambal ban terdekat. Lee ahjussi berpesan jika sebaiknya baekhyun pulang menggunakan taksi atau ikut pulang bersama temannya.

Jika saja Lee ahjussi mengkabari dirinya dari tadi maka baekhyun sudah pasti akan menebeng kyungsoo atau Luhan tapi ini sudah dua jam sejak dia menunggu Lee ahjussi dan lee ahjussi baru menghubunginya.

Taksi? Helo taksi mana yang lewat didaerah sekolahnya ini? Ini sudah jam 5 sore, taksi akan jarang beroperasi di sekitar sini. Naik Bus? ah tidak mungkin seumur hidup baekhyun tidak pernah naik bus.

"ah eottokhae?" baekhyun menggerutu di sepanjang jalannya.

Dengan terpaksa dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus didepan sekolahnya menunggu bus selanjutnya yang akan membawanya pulang ke rumah.

Tin—tinnnn

Suara klakson mobil seseorang membuyarkan lamunan baekhyun saat dia sedang menunggu bus yang datang. Perlahan kaca mobil yang membunyikan klasonnya terbuka dan menampakan sesosok seorang namja yang benar-benar tak ingin dia lihat untuk hari ini.

"waw princess kita sedang menunggu bus rupanya, kemana pengawal berkudamu? Tumben sekali" chanyeol tersenyum mengejek pada baekhyun

"aish jinja kenapa setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, setiap detik aku harus melihat makhluk abstrak sepertimu. Oh Tuhan sial sekali hidupku" ujar baekhyun dramatis

"hahaha kau lucu juga ya,,, bukankah sebelumnya kau bilang bahwa kau menyukaiku? 'Helooo jika didunia ini namja hanya ada kalian bertiga yang tersisa didunia dan aku harus memilih diantara kalian bertiga anggota trio SKY, maka lebih baik aku memilih ketua kalian Park pabo Chanyeol dari pada harus memilih Kim Mesum Jongin seperti dirimu' itu kan yang kau ucapkan pada kai tadi siang?" Chanyeol mengikuti ucapan baekhyun yang baekhyun ucapkan direkaman milik kai dengan gaya bicara seorang byun baekhyun yang ia kenal.

"yak yak yak K-kau…." Wajah baekhyun memerah sempurna, astaga dia tak menyangka jika Chanyeol dapat mengucapkan percis seperti yang ia ucapkan tadi pada kai

"tak kusangka ternyata selama ini kau diam-diam jatuh cinta padaku"

"yak aku tidak mencintaimu"

"lalu apa maksud dari kata-katamu heum?"

"itu hanya,, itu hanyaaa..

"hanya?"

"aish lupakan saja ! awas saja bocah hitam itu berani-beraninya dia ishh" baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal

"okey kita lupakan saja hal itu. Kau,, mau pulang tidak bersamaku? Jarang-jarang loh kau bisa pulang bersama seorang yang terkenal sepertiku"

"dalam mimpimu, aku tidak sudi pulang bersamamu"

"yakin? Bus tidak akan datang, dari pada kau harus menunggu bus berjam – jam disini"

"lebih baik aku menunggu bus berjam-jam dari pada aku harus pulang bersama denganmu"

"kau selalu saja keras kepala. Geurae kalau begitu aku pergi dulu bye nona byun" chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai pada baekhyun lalu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan baekhyun yang kini sendirian menunggu bus.

.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan langit sudah berubah menjadi berwarna hitam. Baekhyun masih duduk seorang diri dihalte bus sekolah. Merasa usahanya sia-sia ,akhirnya baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Sungguh bagi baekhyun hari ini benar-benar hari yang sial bagi seorang byun baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan was-was, karena ini pertama kalinya dia jalan sendirian saat malam hari dan dia masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Seandainya kedua orang tuanya ada dirumah saat ini , mungkin baekhyun akan diomeli habis-habisan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Beruntunglah karena kedua orang tuanya kini tengah berada diitalia.

"dinginnn" baekhyun mengeratkan blazer seragam sekolahnya, angin malam yang menusuk kekulitnya membuat baekhyun merasakan kedinginan.

Byurrrr ~~~

"astaga kenapa tiba-tiba hujan seperti ini,,, Oh God aku harus bagaimana? Jinjayo aku tidak membawa payung" baekhyun cepat-cepat berlari dan menutupi dirinya dengan tas yang ia kenakan, sungguh ini benar-benar hari yang menyialkan baginya

"awww… arghh eomma sakit sekali"

Baekhyun terpeleset dan terjatuh diatas aspal jalan, lututnya berdarah. Air hujan yang jatuh dan mengenai lukanya ini membuat lukanya semakin bertambah perih. Baekhyun menangis sungguh kakinya yang terkilir dan terluka mebuatnya susah untuk berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

"hikss eomma,,, appo"

.

.

* * *

"bodoh"

Seorang namja yang sedari tadi mengikuti baekhyun mematikan mesin mobilnya lalu berjalan keluar menghampiri baekhyun dengan sebuah payung yang berada ditangannya.

Baekhyun yang merasakan jika ada seseorang berada didepannya ini mulai mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap orang yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"chan… chanyeol" lirih baekhyun masih dengan mode terkejutnya

"bodoh sudah ku katakan padamu, sebaiknya kau ikut denganku pulang bersamaku. Kau ini keras kepala sekali" chanyeol berjongkok lalu dengan cepat dia mengangkat tubuh baekhyun

"chan…"

"pegang ini, aku akan membawamu masuk kedalam mobilku"

Chanyeol menyerahkan payungnya pada baekhyun agar baekhyun membawanya.

Setelah Baekhyun sadar dari keterkejutannya, Baekhyun mulai meronta-ronta minta diturunkan. OMG ini benar-benar hari tersial dari seorang Byun Baekhyun berawal dari perkataan memalukan yang ia lontarkan dikantin, Menunggu bus berjam-jam, bertemu dengan chanyeol lalu digoda habis-habisan oleh chanyeol, pulang dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup terkena air hujan, terjatuh dan terakhir dia ditolong oleh PARK CHANYEOL ingat PARK CHANYEOL yang bernotabene musuh bebuyutannya dari dulu.

"yak yak turunkan aku. yak Park Chanyeol"

"sssttt lebih baik kau diam saja baek jangan bergerak-gerak seperti itu. Kau bisa jatuh nanti"

"biarkan saja aku jatuh dari pada aku harus digendong oleh dirimu"

"kau yakin? Baiklah aku akan menjatuhkanmu jika begitu" chanyeol bersiap-siap akan melemparkan tubuh baekhyun ketanah namun Baekhyun berteriak….

"yak ANDWE"

"wae? Bukankah ini yang kau mau?"

"ck, ehehhe aku hanya bercanda park, kau ini serius sekali" baekhyun nyengir dengan wajah tanpa dosa

" bercandamu tidak lucu kau tahu"

Chanyeol memasukkan tubuh baekhyun kedalam mobil dengan kasar hingga membuat baekhyun sedikit meringis karena luka dilututnya tergesek

"aww arghh kau ini kasar sekali, bagaimana kau bisa memiliki kekasih jika kau memperlakukan wanita sekasar ini fyuhh"

"kau sangat berisik sekali byun ! diam atau aku tidak akan mengantarmu pulang"

"huh arraseo. Aku diam" Baekhyun membuat tanda menutup mulutnya pada chanyeol

Diam – diam chanyeol mengulum sebuah senyuman dan setelah itu chanyeol mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Long Time No See ^^

saya membawa cerita baru yeayyyy (Redear Be Like : ah lu thor cerita yang lain aja belum dilanjut udah bikin cerita baru)

hehehehe maaf ya chingu-ya ... ff yang lama lagi gak dapet ide, dari pada maksain nanti malah jadi gaje

tapi entah kenapa malah ada ide untuk buat ff baru, jadi ya beginilah...

ff ini hanya untuk selingan aja sih sambil menunggu ide untuk ff yang lama hehhe tenang aja ff ini gak bakal lewat dari 10 chapter kayanya soalnya konfliknya gak berat :D

buat yang nunggu chanyeol beside you (remake) itu hiatus dulu ya, paling dilanjut habis lebaran...

okey bagaimana pendapat kalian dengan ff baru ini? adakah yang berminat?

aku tahu kok ide cerita ini pasti udah banyak yang buat , tapi tenang aja kok aku gak memplagiat cerita darimanapun yah ini murni dari ide yang ada diotakku :)

so, would you like to review?

review jusseyo ~~

review sebanyak-banyaknya ya biar semangat nulisnya :D

Annyeong ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_"bodoh"_

 _Seorang namja yang sedari tadi mengikuti baekhyun mematikan mesin mobilnya lalu berjalan keluar menghampiri baekhyun dengan sebuah payung yang berada ditangannya._

 _Baekhyun yang merasakan jika ada seseorang berada didepannya ini mulai mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap orang yang kini tengah menatapnya._

 _"chan… chanyeol" lirih baekhyun masih dengan mode terkejutnya_

 _"bodoh sudah ku katakan padamu, sebaiknya kau ikut denganku pulang bersamaku. Kau ini keras kepala sekali" chanyeol berjongkok lalu dengan cepat dia mengangkat tubuh baekhyun_

 _"chan…"_

 _"pegang ini, aku akan membawamu masuk kedalam mobilku"_

 _Chanyeol menyerahkan payungnya pada baekhyun agar baekhyun membawanya._

 _Setelah Baekhyun sadar dari keterkejutannya, Baekhyun mulai meronta-ronta minta diturunkan. OMG ini benar-benar hari tersial dari seorang Byun Baekhyun berawal dari perkataan memalukan yang ia lontarkan dikantin, Menunggu bus berjam-jam, bertemu dengan chanyeol lalu digoda habis-habisan oleh chanyeol, pulang dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup terkena air hujan, terjatuh dan terakhir dia ditolong oleh PARK CHANYEOL ingat PARK CHANYEOL yang bernotabene musuh bebuyutannya dari dulu._

 _"yak yak turunkan aku. yak Park Chanyeol"_

 _"sssttt lebih baik kau diam saja baek jangan bergerak-gerak seperti itu. Kau bisa jatuh nanti"_

 _"biarkan saja aku jatuh dari pada aku harus digendong oleh dirimu"_

 _"kau yakin? Baiklah aku akan menjatuhkanmu jika begitu" chanyeol bersiap-siap akan melemparkan tubuh baekhyun ketanah namun Baekhyun berteriak…._

 _"yak ANDWE"_

 _"wae? Bukankah ini yang kau mau?"_

 _"ck, ehehhe aku hanya bercanda park, kau ini serius sekali" baekhyun nyengir dengan wajah tanpa dosa_

 _" bercandamu tidak lucu kau tahu"_

 _Chanyeol memasukkan tubuh baekhyun kedalam mobil dengan kasar hingga membuat baekhyun sedikit meringis karena luka dilututnya tergesek_

 _"aww arghh kau ini kasar sekali, bagaimana kau bisa memiliki kekasih jika kau memperlakukan wanita sekasar ini fyuhh"_

 _"kau sangat berisik sekali byun ! diam atau aku tidak akan mengantarmu pulang"_

 _"huh arraseo. Aku diam" Baekhyun membuat tanda menutup mulutnya pada chanyeol_

 _Diam – diam chanyeol mengulum sebuah senyuman dan setelah itu chanyeol mulai menjalankan mobilnya._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Rival In Love**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol,

Oh Sehun,

Kim Jongin / Kai,

Byun Baekhyun,

Xi Luhan,

Do Kyungsoo

Other Cast : All Member Exo, SM Family, dll

Rated : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka saya cuma meminjam nama mereka disini,

kecuali Chanyeol (Chanyeol Is Mine :D #digorokmamihbaek)

Warning : Ini Genderswitch yah atau singkatnya GS , jadi kalau ada yang gak suka jika para uke disini jadi cewek mending gak usah baca ya dari pada nanti malah jadi masalah, cerita ini hanya fiksi semata dan murni karangan dari otak saya, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita tapi jujur ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari manapun kalau kata abang Kriseu sih Plagiat-ni style aniya, typo(s) anywhere, Don't bash tapi jika ada kritik membangun dan saran dipersilahkan.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2 :_**

"astaga princess baekhyun ada apa dengan lututmu? Kau terjatuh?"

Kim Jongdae salah satu penggemar setia baekhyun terlihat panic ketika melihat sang pujaan hati terluka.

"yak singkirkan tanganmu dari lututku dasar mesum" baekhyun menyentak kedua tangan jongdae yang sedang memegang lututnya yang diperban, moodnya sedang tidak bagus saat ini jadi jangan salahkan baekhyun jika baekhyun saat ini sangat ingin marah pada orang mengganggunya.

"ah mian , bu-bukan maksudku begitu, maafkan aku"

"ya kali ini aku sedang berbaik hati jadi kau aku maafkan, sekarang menyingkirlah dari hadapanku" baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh jongdae pergi, jongdae yang tak keberatan telah diusir oleh sang pujaan hati hanya bisa pasrah.

"baiklah bye bye princess" jongdae tersenyum lalu melayangkan sebuah flying kiss pada baekhyun

"waw princess kita terluka ternyata, lihatlah itu sehun-ah kakinya yang mulus harus tertempel plester" Kai yang baru masuk kedalam kelas bersama sehun disampingnya langsung tertawa mengejek melihat lutut baekhyun yang diperban

"diam kau bocah hitam atau kusumpal mulutmu dengan perban bekas lukaku ini?" baekhyun melotot garang pada kai, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali membawa kai ke danau belakang sekolah lalu menceburkan kai kedalam danau tersebut.

"hahahaha dengar kamjong mulutmu ingin disumpal oleh perban bekas lukanya ieuwhh" Sehun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak meledek kai yang kini berwajah suram

"yak kau" kai baru saja mengepalkan tanggannya diudara dengan gaya seolah-olah ingin memukul baekhyun, tiba-tiba tangannya dicekal oleh seseorang.

"yak kim kamjong apa yang akan kau lakukan pada sahabat kami?"

Oh ternyata itu adalah suara kyungsoo

"ck lepaskan, memangnya aku akan melakukan apa pada sahabatmu ini burung hantu"

"hahahahahaha kyungi bocah hitam ini menyebutmu burung hantu hahaha" luhan malah tertawa terbahak-bahak

"diam kau rusa, kenapa sih semua orang menyebutku hitam? Helo ini tuh tidak hitam tapi ini tan, dan kulitku ini sangat eksotis dan sexy. Awas saja kalian bertiga suatu saat diantara kalian bertiga akan jatuh cinta padaku !" kai melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam oleh kyungsoo lalu pergi dengan menghentak-hentakan kedua kakinya kesal.

Setelah kai dan sehun pergi Baekhyun , Luhan dan Kyungsoo tertawa dengan puasnya hingga perut ketiganya kesakitan.

"hahaha apa dia bilang jatuh cinta?"

"bwahahhaa lucu sekali ucapannya"

"hahaha dalam mimpimu kamjong"

.

.

Baru saja Chanyeol masuk kedalam kelas dia sudah disuguhkan dengan suara tawa dari anggota TTA, setelah itu saat dia akan duduk dibangkunya dia juga disuguhkan dengan wajah kai yang terlihat suram.

"Ada apa denganmu kai? Wajahmu suram sekali?" tanya chanyeol pada kai

"biasa hyung dia baru saja diledek habis-habisan oleh genk segitiga itu" sehun yang menjawab

"Genk segitiga maksudmu?"

"the three angel hyung"

"astaga sehun three angel itu tiga malaikat bukannya segitiga. Segitiga itu triangle"

"yah sama saja hyung" sehun tetap bertahan dengan opininya jika three angel itu segitiga

"memangnya kai diledek bagaimana?" tanya chanyeol lalu sehun menceritakan semuanya dari awal

"bwahahaha" tawa chanyeol pecah saat mendengar cerita dari sehun bahkan sehun yang menceritakannya pun ikut tertawa. Kai semakin kesal sudah dia diledek habis-habisan oleh anggota TTA, sekarang kedua sahabatnya juga ikut menertawakannya. Astaga kasihan sekali nasibmu kai.

"yak kalian ini sahabatku bukan sih? Kenapa ikut menertawakanku?"

"maaf-maaf kami kelepasan, tapi tenang saja aku punya ide untuk menjahili mereka" chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti kepada kedua sahabatnya membuat kedua sahabatnya saling bertanya-tanya.

.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan kini tengah berada dikantin dan menikmati makan siang mereka. Sambil menikmati makan siang, baekhyun mencuri-curi pandang kearah Kris kakak kelas mereka bertiga yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS dan ketua club seni drama disekolah mereka. Kris Wu adalah orang yang baekhyun suka sejak kelas satu JHS, alasan Baekhyun masuk ke EXO SHS adalah Kris. Bagi Baekhyun Kris adalah pangeran dan dia adalah putrinya.

"jangan kau pandangi terus , sebaiknya kau bergerak cepat baek"

"inginnya sih begitu tapi aku takut"

"takut kenapa? Dari pada Kris diambil orang?"

"huh aku mengerti kyung"

"bukankah kalian saling kenal kenapa kau melakukan pendekatan padanya?" ucap luhan mengusulkan

"pendekatan maksudmu?" tanya baekhyun tak mengerti

"ayolah, kalian kan berteman ya kau coba-coba saja dekati dia lalu mengbrol dengannya, mungkin kau bisa mencoba mengobrol tentang pentas seni yang akan diselenggarakan oleh sekolah kita bulan depan, sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk mendekati Kris pangeranmu itu"

"ya yang dikatakan luhan benar baek, tunggu apa lagi. Kau berada di club yang sama yaitu seni bedanya kau seni tarik suara dan dia drama. Tapi kan tetap saja seni" kyungsoo menambahkan

"akan kucoba, terima kasih untuk saran dari kalian" baekhyun tersenyum sambil terus memandangi Kris yang kini tengah tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

"eh by the way itu teman kris sunbaenim yang berada disebelah kris sunbae siapa namanya? Ahh dia sungguh tampan lihatlah jidat yang terlihat itu" kyungsoo menatap kagum pada sesosok namja yang berada disamping kris

"suho sunbaenim maksudmu? Atau yang mana?"

"yang jidatnya terlihat baek"

"ya itu suho sunbaenim namanya. Wae? Ahh kau menyukainya ya?"

"heumm,, dia tampan baek. Kau kenal dengannya?"

"tentu saja, tapi lebih baik kau mundur saja kyung, kau bisa patah hati. Suho oppa sudah memiliki kekasih namanya zhang yixing"

"yahh sayang sekali" kepala kyungsoo tertunduk lesu

"hahahaha kau yang sabar ya kyung, masih banyak suho – suho yang lain. Sebaiknya kau dengan kim kai saja. sepertinya dia berjodoh denganmu"

"yak xi luhann !"

.

.

* * *

At markas SKY

"kau punya ide apa hyung untuk menjahili para wanita segitiga itu?" tanya sehun bersemangat , bagaimana tidak bersemangat ada dua alasan yang membuat Sehun bersemangat.

Yang pertama karena jahil – menjahili adalah hobi dari seorang Oh Sehun dan yang kedua objek yang akan dijahili adalah para wanita segitiga. Oh Sehun akan dengan senang hati menjahili mereka.

"jadi begini…"

Chanyeol mulai membisikkan ide untuk menjahili Baekhyun dkk. Sehun dan Kai yang mendengar apa yang chanyeol rencanakan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka. Menurut duo kopi susu itu ide Chanyeol sangatlah brilliant tapi mereka tidak menjamin bisa saja ide yang chanyeol buat akan membuat chanyeol terkena karmanya sendiri.

Jadi sebenarnya apa yang mereka rencanakan?

.

.

* * *

Brukkk

Buku-buku yang Baekhyun bawa terjatuh dan berserakan dilantai koridor sekolah. Baekhyun merutuki siapa orang yang berani-beraninya menabraknya hingga membuat buku yang ia bawa dengan susah payah harus terjatuh. Tapi baru saja baekhyun akan mengomeli orang tersebut, ternyata orang yang menabraknya adalah…..

"yak kalau jalan itu -"

"mianhae, maaf telah menabrakmu hingga membuat buku-buku yang kau bawa terjatuh"

Kris sunbaenim ya yang menabrak baekhyun adalah orang yang baekhyun sukai. Mendadak perkataan pedas yang akan baekhyun lontarkan terhenti saat Baekhyun melihat wajah orang yang menabraknya. Baekhyun menjadi gugup, berada dekat dengan orang yang ia sukai membuat jantungnya tak henti-hentinya berdetak.

"-pakai mat… ahahahhaa tidak apa sunbae, sunbae tidak salah tapi akulah yang salah maafkan aku sunbaenim" baekhyun tersenyum kikuk lalu membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Kris

"tidak, akulah yang salah tadi aku terburu-buru jadi tidak melihatmu. Sini biar aku bantu" Kris hendak berjongkok untuk mengambil buku-buku milik baekhyun yang berserakan dilantai.

"ah tidak usah sunbae, biar aku saja bukankah sunbae sedang buru-buru?" baekhyun tak sengaja memegang tangan kris

"ma-maaf sunbae" baekhyun gugup sumpah demi apapun baru kali ini tangannya bisa memegang tangan milik namja yang ia sukai sejak dulu.

"ya kau benar aku memang buru-buru tapi aku tidak mau dicap sebagai namja yang tidak bertanggung jawab apalagi dihadapan yeoja cantik sepertimu Byun Baekhyun" Kris tersenyum mempesona

Blush ~~

Wajah baekhyun merona mendengar ucapan Kris, apa dia bilang wanita cantik? Byun Baekhyun? Kris menyebut namanya? Lalu KRIS TERSENYUM PADANYA? Selama 4 tahun ini Baekhyun baru mendengar Kris menyebut namanya. Demi apa? OMAYA rasanya Baekhyun ingin pingsan ditempat. Okey ini terlalu berlebihan.

"jja ini buku – buku mu, maaf ya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Bye nona Byun" Kris menyerahkan buku-buku baekhyun kepada pemiliknya, lalu dengan cepat Kris berlari menuju ketempat yang ia tuju tapi sebelum itu Kris melayangkan sebuah senyuman yang membuat Baekhyun meleleh dan tanpa aba-aba lagi tubuh baekhyun ambruk sesaat setelah Kris menghilang dari hadapannya.

.

.

* * *

"Baekhyun,, Byun Baekhyun bangunlah" Luhan menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi sahabatnya itu agar cepat terbangun dari pingsannya.

Setelah mendengar kabar dari Chanyeol jika Baekhyun pingsan dan berada di UKS sekolah, Luhan dan Kyungsoo langsung saja berlari untuk mengetahui bagaimana keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Lu bagaimana ini? Baekhyhun tidak mau bangun-bangun. Jangan-jangan dia memiliki penyakit yang serius. Ah eottokae?" Kyungsoo khawatir sekali, sudah dua jam ini Baekhyun juga tidak sadarkan diri. Mereka takut baekhyun ternyata memiliki penyakit dalam yang dirahasiakan.

"ah andwe,,, baek bangunlah… kyung bagaimana ini?"

"ck bodoh sini biar aku saja yang membangunkannya"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berdiri bersandar di dinding dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada, mulai menegakkan badannya lalu menghampiri baekhyun. Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang tadinya berdiri disamping baekhyun terpaksa mundur dan membiarkan chanyeol membangunkan sahabatnya itu.

chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di depan telinga Baekhyun lalu membisikkan sebuah kata yang hanya dia yang mengetahuinya.

"Kris sunbae I Love You too"

Baekhyun terbangun dengan mata yang masih terpejam namun baekhyun tak hanya terbangun biasa tapi ternyata Baekhyun terbangun sambil mencium Chanyeol.

Mata Kyungsoo dan Luhan membola saking terkejutnya melihat Baekhyun yang notabenenya sangat membenci yang namanya Park Chanyeol tapi ini malah mencium Chanyeol ? astaga ini sulit dipercaya.

"sunbae… YAKKKKK PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN KENAPA KAU MALAH MENCIUM KU?"

Baekhyun berteriak dengan kencang lalu mendorong tubuh chanyeol hingga chanyeol terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Setelah sadar dan membuka kedua matanya, Baekhyun terkejut karena seharusnya Kris yang dia lihat tapi ini wajah PARK CHANYEOL? ingat PARK CHANYEOL ! dan dan dan yang lebih mengesalkan lagi adalah kenapa kenapa bibir mereka saling menempel? Itu tandanya mereka berciuman? Yaaaa kesialan apa lagi yang baekhyun dapatkan?

"aww kau jahat sekali baek. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu ! kau sendiri yang menciumku" chanyeol bangkit dari keterjatuhannya sambil mengelus bokongnya yang nyeri

"ti-tidak mungkin" baekhyun mengelak

"ck , kalau kau tidak percaya tanyakan kepada kedua temanmu itu" chanyeol menunjuk kepada luhan dan kyungsoo yang masih dalam mode syoknya

"kyung, Lu aku percaya kalian pasti tidak akan bohong padaku jadi …?" baekhyun berharap apa yang di ucapkan chanyeol itu bohong

"chan-chanyeol benar baek, kaulah yang menciumnya duluan"

"iya baek kami melihatnya sendiri"

Astaga rasanya baekhyun ingin menjatuhkan dirinya diatap gedung sekolah ini.

"benar kan? Aku tidak berbohong padamu. Sudahlah aku pergi saja dasar wanita tak tahu diri sudah ditolong malah memaki dan mendorongku. Ck… ah ya satu lagi rasa bibirmu manis sekali chagiya,,,, sering-sering saja kau menciumku kalau tidak aku yang akan menciummu nona manis. Bye sayangku" Chanyeol berlalu dari hadapan baekhyun sambil tertawa

"YAK DALAM MIMPIMU PARK BABO CHANYEOL !" Baekhyun berteriak kesal sambil melempar bantal yang digenggamnya

.

* * *

 _~~ Rival In Love~~_

* * *

.

Paginya Baekhyun baru saja turun dari mobilnya tapi tiba-tiba tangannya sudah ditarik seseorang.

"yak yak lepaskan tanganku"

"aw chagi jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu malu didengar oleh teman-teman"

"baekhyun siapa dia?" tanya baekboom kakak baekhyun saat baekboom melihat baekhyun digandeng oleh seorang namja

"dia.."

"annyeonghasseyo hyung-nim ah hyung pasti oppanya baekhyun yah,,, perkenalkan park chanyeol imnida, aku adalah kekasih dari adikmu hyung. salam kenal" chanyeol tersenyum manis pada baekboom lalu membungkukkan badanya bersikap sopan kepada hyungnya baekhyun.

"What? Oppa,, itu tidak benar dia dia buk.."

"astaga adikku sudah besar rupanya,, wah annyeong chanyeol aku byun baekboom. Ya aku adalah oppanya baekhyun. Waw baek, kau jahat sekali tidak pernah mengenalkan kekasihmu ini padaku dan pada eomma appa"

"oppa dia bukan pacarku" baekhyun cemberut

"aku memang bukan pacar baekhyun hyung tapi aku adalah calon suaminya"

"tidak sudi, dalam mimpimu" baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal lalu meninggalkan baekboom dan chanyeol yang kini tertawa melihat tingkah lucu baekhyun

"ahh neomu kyeopta" chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat tingkah baekhyun yang menurutnya imut itu

"hahaha, mungkin dia malu. Jangan dimasukkan ke hati ya chanyeol, aku tak menyangka jika adikku yang manis itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Ini pertama kalinya loh"

"wah benarkah itu hyung?"

"heumm,,, yasudah aku pergi dulu yah,,, jaga adikku baik-baik. Aku percaya padamu"

"tenang saja hyung,, baekhyun aman ditanganku"

.

.

"berhenti disitu jangan ikuti aku lagi ! dan apa maksudmu mengaku ngaku sebagai kekasihku?" baekhyun berteriak kesal karena sedari tadi chanyeol mengikutinya terlebih lagi tadi chanyeol mengaku ngaku sebagai kekasihnya didepan oppanya

"aku tidak mengikutimu kelas kita kan sama. Lagipula memang kenapa kalau aku mengaku sebagai kekasihmu? masalah buatmu?"

baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya mendengar jawaban chanyeol yang kelewat santai itu

"tentu saja masalah idiot ! pertama kau memang bukan pacarku, kedua kau membuat baekboom oppa salah paham dan setelah ini aku pasti digoda habis-habisan oleh keluargaku dan terakhir aku tidak sudi mempunyai kekasih seperti mu ! aku membencimu Park Pabo Chanyeol !"

"oh benarkah? wah kau menyakiti hatiku" chanyeol menampilakan ekspresi seperti orang yang patah hati hingga membuat baekhyun semakin kesal

"enyah saja kau dari hidupku" baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal lalu pergi dari hadapan chanyeol dengan perasaan yang dongkol. sementara chanyeol dia hanya mengulum senyum , sedikit sakit sih saat baekhyun berkata kasar padanya tapi tak masalah. Bukankah membuat baekhyun kesal adalah kesenangn tersendiri untuknya?

.

.

.

* * *

"ada apa dengan ketua segitiga itu?" tanya sehun pada kai saat melihat baekhyun datang dengan membanting tasnya diatas meja

"nan mollayo mungkin dia sedang PMS" kai menanggapi dengan acuh sambil memainkan game di PSP milik sehun

"oh chanyeol hyung tumben kau baru datang. ah sayang sekali kau melewatkan hal yang bagus yang perlu kau lihat" sehun berkata pada chanyeol yang baru saja duduk dibangkunya

"hal bagus apa memangnya?"

"ketua segitiga itu datang dengan wajah yang suram sekali bahkan dia sampai melempar tasnya keatas meja dengan keras. jika hyung melihatnya hyung pasti senang"

"benarkah? hahaha apa kau tahu kenapa dia seperti itu?"

"aku tidak tahu" sehun menggelengkan kepalanya

"ah sayang sekali kau tidak tahu, sudah biarkan saja mungkin dia sedang PMS"

.

~~0~~

.

"Byun Baekhyun jadilah kekasihku"

Baekhyun terkejut pasalnya tadi pagi dia baru saja dibuat kesal oleh lelaki tinggi yang berada dihadapannya , tapi siang ini kenapa tiba-tiba lelaki yang membuatnya kesal ini menyatakan cintanya? ah jangan-jangan baekhyun hanya dikerjai olehnya? Baekhyun menjadi pusing memikirnya. apalagi kini merka sedang berada dikantin dan semua teman-temannya memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"yak kau gila ! apa maksudmu seperti ini?"

"jadilah kekasihku, bukankah kau tadi pagi bilang jika aku bukan kekasihmu jadi sekarang aku ingin membuat kita menjadi sepasang kekasih" ucap chanyeol sembari berlutut dan memegang sebelah tangan milik baekhyun

"kau bodoh atau bagaimana sih? tadi pagi kan aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu Park idiot chanyeol"

"tapi aku menyukaimu baek, ani aku mencintaimu" ucap chanyeol dengan sungguh-sungguh hingga membuat teman-teman disekitarnya mulai berbisik-bisik. apa chanyeol mencintai baekhyun? bukankah selama ini mereka bermusuhan? bahkan kai, sehun, kyungsoo dan luhan yang mendengarnya pun ikut terkejut dengan pernyataan dari chanyeol.

"masa bodo dengan perasaanmu. aku tidak mencintaimu !" baekhyun menghempaskan tangan chanyeol kasar lalu pergi dari hadapan chanyeol dan yang lainnya

"hyung kau,, astaga hyung yang sabar yah,,, sungguh memalukan, ditolak dihadapan banyak orang" kai prihatin dia menepuk pundak chanyeol berusaha menegarkan hyungnya itu

"ayo hyung bangun, harga dirimu sebagai ketua SKY anjlok. sepertinya kita harus berpesta malam ini" sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan chanyeol menyambut uluran tangan sehun dan berdiri diantara sehun dan kai

"ternyata susah sekali menaklukan hati yeoja keras kepala seperti byun baekhyun. kajja kita harus bersenang-senang"

.

.

* * *

Berita Baekhyun yang menolak pernyataan cinta dari Chanyeol dikantin kemarin menjadi perbincangan yang panas dikalangan Exo SHS. Pasalnya kedua ketua genk yang paling fenomenal itu bermusuhan, bahkan banyak yang tak menyangka jika selama ini chanyeol selaku ketua dari trio SKY itu menyukai Baekhyun. Sebenarnya jika kemarin baekhyun menerima pernyataan cinta dari chanyeol , maka akan banyak yang mendukung mereka dengan alasan mereka berdua akan terlihat cocok. Baekhyun yang cantik dan Chanyeol yang tampan akan membuat pasangan Chanbaek itu semakin sempurna. Namun sayang baekhyun menolak pernyataan cinta dari chanyeol.

"ah sayang sekali baekhyun menolak pernyataan cinta dari chanyeol. jika aku menjadi chanyeol maka aku akan menerimanya"

"tapi mereka kan bermusuhan? pantas saja jika baekhyun menolaknya"

"aku tak menyangka ternyata dibalik kata musuh yang chanyeol katakan hanya sebuah alasan untuk menutupi perasaannya"

"jadi menurutmu Chanyeol saat ini sudah tidak tahan dengan semua perasaannya?"

"apa mungkin ini hanya sebuah kejahilan yang chanyeol lakukan untuk membuat baekhyun malu dan kesal? bisa saja kan?"

"tidak mungkin , ku yakin chanyeol tidak sejahat itu. aku bisa merasakan jika ada kesungguhan saat dia mengatakan jika dia menyatakan cinta pada baekhyun"

Begitulah pendapat yang dapat teman-teman chanyeol dan baekhyun katakan tentang berita yang begitu menghebohkan ini.

.

.

"baek kau dan chanyeol menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini. berita tentangmu yang menolak chanyeol menjadi perbincangan panas disekolah kita" ucap Luhan pada baekhyun

"ya aku tahu. biarkan sajalah, masa bodo dengan berita itu. arghhh sial kris sunbae pasti membenciku karena aku mengucapkan kata-kata kasar kemarin. imageku hancur sudah"

"aku tidak membencimu"

baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara orang yang sedang ia bicarakan.

"kris sunbae" baekhyun dan luhan terkejut

"hei tak usah terkejut begitu hahaha"

"kris sunbae apa yang kris sunbae lakukan disini?" tanya baekhyun

"hanya berjalan-jalan menikmati udara segar. oh ya dimana teman kalian yang satu lagi?"

"oh kyungsoo, dia sedang diruang guru. tadi shin songsanim memanggilnya"

"baek, aku ingin buang air, aku tinggal ya. eum kris sunbaenim aku permisi" luhan pergi dengan alasan ingin ke toilet . sebenarnya ini hanya akal-akalan luhan saja agar baekhyun dan kris bisa berduaan

"ku dengar kau menolak chanyeol kenapa? bukankah chanyeol adalah namja yang sangat digemari oleh siswi disini? kenapa kau menolaknya? apa karena dia adalah musuhmu?" tanya kris memulai pembicaraan

"bukan begitu ya walaupun itu juga termaksud alasanku menolaknya kemarin. tapi alasan yang sebenarnya adalah memang aku tidak mencintai chanyeol dan aku membencinya. lagi pula aku menyukai orang lain"

"cinta dan benci itu beda tipis loh. wah kau menyukai orang lain siapa itu?"

"ya aku tahu itu, tapi aku memang tidak menyukainya. ahahaa itu rahasia"

"wah aku jadi penasaran dengan orang yang kau sukai"

"hehehe. lalu kris sunbae apa kris sunbae sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"ya aku sedang menyukai seseorang"

"wah siapa orang yang beruntung itu?" tanya baekhyun penasaran namun dalam hati ini benar-benar menyakitkan

"orang yang aku sukai ada dihadapanku saat ini"

"dihadapan sunbae?" baekhyun celingukan menacari orang yang disukai kris namun tidak ada orang lagi selain dirinya. dan baekhyun baru sadar jika orang yang disukai kris adalah...

"kau byun baekhyun orang yang aku sukai" tunjuk kris pada baekhyun

"aku-aku? sun-sunbae?"

"ya aku mencintaimu baekhyun" kris menarik tengkuk baekhyun lalu menyatukan kedua belah bibirnya dengan kedua belah bibir milik baekhyun. Baekhyun awalnya terkejut namun akhirnya dia tersenyum jadi selama ini perasaanya terbalaskan? pelahan baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumannya disela ciumannya dengan kris

"maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" kris melepaskan penyatuan bibirnya itu namun jarak antara keduanya hanya bersela beberapa senti saja

"ya aku mau sunbae, aku juga mencintaimu"

bibir keduanya bersatu kembali, kali ini kris berani melumat bibir cherry milik baekhyun itu yang saat ini sudah menjadi candunya. Baekhyun yang terbuai dengan ciuman yang kris lakukan ini pun akhirnya ikut membalas permainan ciuman yang kris berikan. Hingga keduanya saling terbua dengan ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan tanpa mengetahui diatas mereka ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan perasaan yang menyakitkan.

.

.

* * *

.

"wow kenapa wajahmu berseri-seri sedari tadi baek? apa ada yang aku dan kyungsoo lewatkan?" tanya luhan pada baekhyun saat mendapati baekhyun yang sedari tadi tersenyu -senyum bak orang gila dipinggir jalan

"luhan kyungsoo aku punya kabar bagus untuk kalian. aku dan kris akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih . ahh senangnya aku... ternyata perasaanku padanya selama ini terbalaskan"

"jinjayo? wah chukkae baek" kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya

"kau serius baek?" tanya luhan, berbeda dengan kyungsoo, luhan merasa ada yang ganjil disini

"serius lu,, setelah kau meninggalkan kami berdua tadi kris menyatakan cintanya padaku bahkan-bahkan tadi kami berciuman" baekhyun merona mengatakannya dia menjadi malu ketika mengingat ciuman panas yang ia lakukan dan kris tadi

"wahhh baek kau"

"astaga baek kau bahkan sudah"

"sssttt jangan berteriak nanti orang-orang akan tahu. aku kan jadi malu"

"huh selamat kalau begitu. semoga hubungan kalian langgeng ya baek" luhan menyingkirkan pikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai kris yang tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta pada baekhyun itu.

"terima kasih. sepulang sekolah kalian ikut aku okay. aku akan mentraktir kalian es krim"

"yeayyyy"

.

TBC

* * *

.

Wah gak nyangka banget banyak yang berminat dengan ff ini,,,

love love dah sama reader semuaaaa :*

jongmal jongmal gomawoyo buat reader tercintaaa

buat yang nanya ini bakal ada hunhan dan kaisoo nya atau gk ? jawabannya adalah tentu aja bakal ada,,,, ditunggu aja ya chingudeul :D

mumpung ide masih mengalir nih chapter 2nya sudah diupdate ya monggo dibaca dan jangan lupa review...

semoga chap 2 ini tidak mengecewakan yah,,,,,

sampai jumpa di chapter 3 ...

annyeong ^^

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

_"ku dengar kau menolak chanyeol kenapa? bukankah chanyeol adalah namja yang sangat digemari oleh siswi disini? kenapa kau menolaknya? apa karena dia adalah musuhmu?" tanya kris memulai pembicaraan_

 _"bukan begitu ya walaupun itu juga termaksud alasanku menolaknya kemarin. tapi alasan yang sebenarnya adalah memang aku tidak mencintai chanyeol dan aku membencinya. lagi pula aku menyukai orang lain"_

 _"cinta dan benci itu beda tipis loh. wah kau menyukai orang lain siapa itu?"_

 _"ya aku tahu itu, tapi aku memang tidak menyukainya. ahahaa itu rahasia"_

 _"wah aku jadi penasaran dengan orang yang kau sukai"_

 _"hehehe. lalu kris sunbae apa kris sunbae sedang menyukai seseorang?"_

 _"ya aku sedang menyukai seseorang"_

 _"wah siapa orang yang beruntung itu?" tanya baekhyun penasaran namun dalam hati ini benar-benar menyakitkan_

 _"orang yang aku sukai ada dihadapanku saat ini"_

 _"dihadapan sunbae?" baekhyun celingukan menacari orang yang disukai kris namun tidak ada orang lagi selain dirinya. dan baekhyun baru sadar jika orang yang disukai kris adalah..._

 _"kau byun baekhyun orang yang aku sukai" tunjuk kris pada baekhyun_

 _"aku-aku? sun-sunbae?"_

 _"ya aku mencintaimu baekhyun" kris menarik tengkuk baekhyun lalu menyatukan kedua belah bibirnya dengan kedua belah bibir milik baekhyun. Baekhyun awalnya terkejut namun akhirnya dia tersenyum jadi selama ini perasaanya terbalaskan? pelahan baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumannya disela ciumannya dengan kris_

 _"maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" kris melepaskan penyatuan bibirnya itu namun jarak antara keduanya hanya bersela beberapa senti saja_

 _"ya aku mau sunbae, aku juga mencintaimu"_

 _bibir keduanya bersatu kembali, kali ini kris berani melumat bibir cherry milik baekhyun itu yang saat ini sudah menjadi candunya. Baekhyun yang terbuai dengan ciuman yang kris lakukan ini pun akhirnya ikut membalas permainan ciuman yang kris berikan. Hingga keduanya saling terbua dengan ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan tanpa mengetahui diatas mereka ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan perasaan yang menyakitkan._

 _._

 _._

 _"wow kenapa wajahmu berseri-seri sedari tadi baek? apa ada yang aku dan kyungsoo lewatkan?" tanya luhan pada baekhyun saat mendapati baekhyun yang sedari tadi tersenyu -senyum bak orang gila dipinggir jalan_

 _"luhan kyungsoo aku punya kabar bagus untuk kalian. aku dan kris akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih . ahh senangnya aku... ternyata perasaanku padanya selama ini terbalaskan"_

 _"jinjayo? wah chukkae baek" kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya_

 _"kau serius baek?" tanya luhan, berbeda dengan kyungsoo, luhan merasa ada yang ganjil disini_

 _"serius lu,, setelah kau meninggalkan kami berdua tadi kris menyatakan cintanya padaku bahkan-bahkan tadi kami berciuman" baekhyun merona mengatakannya dia menjadi malu ketika mengingat ciuman panas yang ia lakukan dan kris tadi_

 _"wahhh baek kau"_

 _"astaga baek kau bahkan sudah"_

 _"sssttt jangan berteriak nanti orang-orang akan tahu. aku kan jadi malu"_

 _"huh selamat kalau begitu. semoga hubungan kalian langgeng ya baek" luhan menyingkirkan pikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai kris yang tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta pada baekhyun itu._

 _"terima kasih. sepulang sekolah kalian ikut aku okay. aku akan mentraktir kalian es krim"_

 _"yeayyyy"_

 _._

* * *

 **Rival In Love**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol,

Oh Sehun,

Kim Jongin / Kai,

Byun Baekhyun,

Xi Luhan,

Do Kyungsoo

Other Cast : All Member Exo, SM Family, dll

Rated : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka saya cuma meminjam nama mereka disini,

kecuali Chanyeol (Chanyeol Is Mine :D #digorokmamihbaek)

Warning : Ini Genderswitch yah atau singkatnya GS , jadi kalau ada yang gak suka jika para uke disini jadi cewek mending gak usah baca ya dari pada nanti malah jadi masalah, cerita ini hanya fiksi semata dan murni karangan dari otak saya, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita tapi jujur ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari manapun kalau kata abang Kriseu sih Plagiat-ni style aniya, typo(s) anywhere, Don't bash tapi jika ada kritik membangun dan saran dipersilahkan.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

Hari ini adalah hari dimana pertama kalinya Baekhyun berkencan dengan kris, sungguh Baekhyun benar-benar sangat gugup. Pasalnya kedua orang tuanya dan juga kakaknya hari ini ada dirumah dan Kris akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi. Baekhyun merasa jika pasti sebentar lagi dirinya akan menjadi bual-bualan dari kedua orang tuanya dan juga oppanya yang sangat senang sekali menggodanya.

"baekhyunee, pacarmu sudah datang tuh, cepat turun dan temui dia" ucap sang eomma menggoda anaknya

"sebentar eomma,, ah eomma penampilanku saat ini tidak buruk kan?"

"tidak kok, kau anak eomma yang paling cantik, jja cepat turun dan temui namjachingumu itu. Kenapa kau tak perkenalkan namjachingumu yang tampan itu pada eomma?"

"eomma~~ jangan menggodaku" rengek baekhyun

"arra, arra… cepat temui dia. Jangan membuat namjachingumu menunggumu"

"ne"

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya lalu turun untuk menemui kekasihnya itu. Hari ini kris benar-benar terlihat tampan. Ah melihatnya saja membuat Baekhyun menjadi semakin jatuh cinta pada namja itu.

"kris oppa maaf membuatmu menunggu"

"ani, tidak apa. Aku mengerti. Kau cantik hari ini" puji kris hingga membuat pipi baekhyun merona

"jadi aku hanya cantik pada hari ini saja? lalu sebelum-sebelumnya aku tidak cantik begitu oppa?" walaupun sebenarnya dia merona dikatakan cantik oleh kris tapi dia juga sedikit jengkel karena dibilang cantiknya hanya hari ini saja

"an-ani bukan begitu maksudku. Maksudku kau memang selalu cantik tapi hari ini kau terlihat semakin cantik begitu"

"hehehe gomawo, oppa juga sangat tampan. Ayo kita pergi sebelum eomma, appa dan baekboom oppa semakin menggodaku" baekhyun menggandeng lengan kris dan membawa kris keluar dari rumahnya

"kajja"

.

* * *

Setelah Baekhyun dan Kris pergi, Baekboom, tuan byun dan nyonya byun berdiskusi sambil memperhatikan kris dan baekhyun dari balkon.

"loh bukankah pacar baekhyun itu chanyeol?" gumam baekboom

"chanyeol nugu? Pacar baekhyun itu Kris" kata sang eomma

"jadi Baekhyun memiliki dua kekasih. Woah hebat sekali anakku itu" ayah baekhyun malah terlihat bangga

"astaga kenapa harus bakat keplayboyanmu dulu yang menurun pada baekhyun"

"eomma berhenti bersikap berlebihan seperti itu. Tidak mungkin baekhyun menjadi seorang playgirl. Tapi aku lebih suka baekhyun berpacaran dengan chanyeol"

"chanyeol? kenapa? Apa dia lebih tampan dari kris?" tanya nyonya byun

"ani, entahlah aku lebih cocok dan setuju jika baekhyun dengan chanyeol"

"besok kau bawa chanyeol kerumah okay? Biar eomma dan appa menilai siapa yang cocok untuk baekhyun"

"siap eomma"

.

.

* * *

 _~~Rival In Love~~_

* * *

"hyung apa yang kita lakukan disini? kenapa kita harus menyamar seperti ini? Dan kenapa aku harus menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja? Astaga ini tidak adil ! kalian tetap berpakaian seperti namja tapi aku harus berpenampilan seperti yeoja. Ck sulit dipercaya"

sehun melayangkan protesnya kepada chanyeol. pasalnya hyungnya ini sangat aneh, masa dia harus merubah penampilannya menjadi seorang yeoja dan harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasih chanyeol? helo mau ditaruh kemana wajah tampannya ini?

"sstt sudah diamlah sehun ! toh kau begitu cocok jika berpenampilan layaknya yeoja ini. Kau sangat cantikkk. Hihihi" kai memuji tapi juga meledek sehun

"yak diam kau kamjjong. Argghh hyung aku tidak tahan, bagaimana jika ada teman satu sekolah kita atau fans-fans ku melihat penampilanku saat ini?" sehun merengek

"jangan berisik sehun. tenanglah tidak akan ada yang melihat kita. Sudahlah hanya kau yang cocok berpenampilan seperti itu. Sekarang diamlah dan ikuti saja aku. ah ya tetap genggam tanganku, aku ingin kau terlihat seperti kekasihku"

"ck, harga diriku benar-benar hancur" sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal namun juga tetap menuruti perkataan chanyeol

"uhh uri sehunie neomu kyeopta" chanyeol terkekeh kecil dan mengusak kepala sehun

"awww aku seperti melihat drama romance secara live saja" kai meledek sehun hingga membuat sehun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya

.

"Hyung kau gila ! jadi kita disini hanya untuk memata-matai kencan si ketua segitiga itu dengan ketua OSIS angry bird itu? Astaga ini konyol sekali ! tahu begitu aku tidak sudi berpenampilan seperti yeoja seperti ini"

sehun kesal, jadi alasan chanyeol ketempat ini dan menjadikan sehun sebagai yeoja adalah untuk bisa masuk ke Glow Love tempat dimana hanya orang yang berpasangan saja yang bisa masuk ketempat itu. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu permasalahannya, yang menjadi masalah adalah sehun rela menjadi wanita adalah hanya untuk membantu hyungnya itu memata-matai si ketua three angel yang sedang berkencan. HELLO? APA TIDAK ADA KERJAAN LAINNYA APA?

"sssttt diamlah sehuna,,,, nanti baekhyun bisa tahu jika aku sedang memata-matainya"

"ck ternyata ya cinta itu buta. KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMINTA BANTUAN SAJA PADA ADIKMU JIHYO .. hmmpptpttttt"

Perkataan Sehun harus terputus karena kini chanyeol membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya agar sehun berhenti mengomel, bahkan Chanyeol juga harus mengambil tindakan untuk berpura-pura seperti sedang mencium sehun. Saat ini semua mata tertuju pada Chanyeol dan Sehun bahkan Baekhyun dan Kris yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk pun ikut melirik kearah sehun dan chanyeol.

"ck pasangan jaman sekarang setelah bertengkar lalu melakukan kissing" Kris mendengus

"oppa biarkan saja mereka" baekhyun menarik kris agar tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain. Sebenarnya itu adalah alasan baekhyun saja, karena saat melihat orang lain yang sedang berciuman baekhyun jadi mengingat ciuman panas yang ia lakukan bersama kris saat itu.

"ne, ah ya tadi sampai mana kita? Kau ingin ke busan bersama kyungsoo dan luhan?"

"hmm ne oppa, liburan musim panas nanti aku, luhan dan kyungsoo akan berlibur ke busan . kami akan tinggal di rumah nenekku disana"

"wah sepertinya menyenangkan apa aku boleh ikut?"

"andwe,,, ini liburan khusus untuk para wanita oppa tidak boleh ikut"

"hmm aku jadi curiga jangan – jangan kalian ingin melirik-lirik namja-namja tampan disana heumm?" kris memicing curiga

"omona oppa kau ini berfikiran negative saja ! tidaklah, rencana liburan ini sudah dibuat jauh-jauh hari tenang saja seberapapun banyaknya namja tampan disana tapi bagiku oppalah yang paling tampan" ucap baekhyun tulus sambil memamerkan senyuman cantiknya

"uh kau sudah mau mulai menggombali oppa rupanya" kris terkekeh lalu mencubit gemas hidung baekhyun

"yak oppa appooo… lepaskan ! aku tidak bisa bernafas"

"hahhaa no, oppa tak akan melepaskannya"

"oppaaaa ~~~" baekhyun merengek

Setelah kris melepaskan jepitan tangannya dihidung baekhyun, keduanya kini tertawa bahagia. Tanpa mereka sadari Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melihat mulai berwajah murung dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi chanyeol segera menyeret sehun lalu kembali kemobil.

.

"oh hyung kau sudah kembali, bagaimana dengan rencanamu memata-matai mereka? apakah berhasil?" tanya kai pada chanyeol saat melihat chanyeol sudah duduk dikursi kemudi

"…." Chanyeol hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi pertanyaan kai

"sehun chanyeol hyung kenapa?" bisik kai pada sehun akhirnya karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari chanyeol

"entahlah, patah hai mungkin" balas sehun sembari melepas rambut palsu yang ia kenakan lalu dengan cepat sehun menghapus make up beseta melepas rok yang dipakainya

"ahh arraseo"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa chanyeol mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan 'Glow Love'

.

.

* * *

Suasana didalam mobil begitu hening, tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Chanyeol yang masih bad mood dan tetap focus pada jalan, Kai dan Sehun asyik memainkan handphonenya sambil tersenyum –senyum sendiri. Sebenarya Kai dan Sehun sangat ingin bertanya pada Chanyeol tapi mereka takut, karena jika chanyeol sedang bad mood seperti ini biasanya emosinya akan memuncak.

.

Setelah beberapa menit terjadi keheningan, Chanyeol akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Chanyeol merasa tak enak hati karena telah mendiamkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"hhh hei kenapa diam saja? tumben sekali?" chanyeol mencoba membuka pembicaraannya kepada kedua adik-adiknya itu

"oh hyung kau telah kembali? Ku fikir nyawamu masih menyangkut di Glow Love" kai menyahut dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya dan menatap chanyeol

"sialan kau kopi"

"ah ngomong-ngomong kopi aku jadi ingin meminum kopi" ucap sehun

"ck daripada kopi lebih baik kita ke bar milik Ravie hyung, sudah lama sekali kita tidak kesana bagaimana?" kai mengusulkan

"jangan hyung bibi park akan marah jika tahu kita kesana" sehun harus mencegah hyungnya itu agar tidak tergoda oleh bisikan iblis seorang kai

Chanyeol mulai berfikir, dan akhirnya dia memutuskan…

"baiklah kajja kita ke bar milik ravie hyung, menegak beberapa gelas minuman beralkohol sepertinya tidak masalah"

Terlambat, Sehun akhirnya hanya pasrah ketika chanyeol mulai mengemudikan mobilnya

.

.

* * *

.

"yo brother wah kalian kenapa baru mampir kesini?" tanya Ravie menyambut kedatangan trio SKY.

Ravie adalah pemilik bar terkenal di seoul, Ravie adalah senior chankaihun semasa JHS. Ravie sudah sangat mengenal ketiga anggota SKY itu jadi tidak salah jika kini mereka terlihat asyik berbincang.

"hmm biasa hyung kami sibuk"

"ck gaya kalian ini sok sibuk, sudahlah sekarang kalian ingin minum apa?" tanya ravie

"eumm aku wine saja" jawab kai

"kalau aku soju saja hyung" ucap sehun

"aku tequila" ucap chanyeol

"okey baiklah, segelas soju, segelas wine dan segelas tequila. Kalian tunggu saja di sofa itu aku akan mengambilkannya untuk kalian"

Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kai pun duduk di sofa yang Ravie tunjuk, sambil menunggu pesanan mereka chanyeol merogoh saku miliknya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya. Chanyeol membuka akun instagram milik Baekhyun dan diam-diam chanyeol mengirimi baekhyun direct message di akun instagram baekhyun.

 _To : Baekhyunee__

 _14 Jan, 7.30 pm_

 _Sepertinya kencanmu sangat menyenangkan_

 _._

 _From : Baekhyunee__

 _Yak yak yak kau mengikutiku? *devil*_

 _._

 _To : Baekhyunee__

 _Ani, aku hanya iseng saja bicara seperti itu. Jadi benar kau sedang berkencan? Dengan siapa?_

 _Wah kau menyakiti hatiku T.T_

 _._

 _From : Baekhyunee__

 _IT'S SECRET ! lagipula itu bukan urusanmu mau aku berkencan dengan siapapun !_

 _Lalu apa peduli ku jika kau sakit hati_

 _._

 _To : Baekhyunee__

 _Kau memang wanita paling kejam yang pernah aku temui !_

 _Jangan hubungi aku lagi !_

 _._

 _From : Baekhyunee__

 _HELLO? Siapa juga yang menghubungi? Tidak kebalik?_

 _Dasar yoda tiang listrik kelebihan kalsium !_

 _I HATE YOU ! F*ck_

 _._

 _To : Baekhyunee__

 _I LOVE YOU TOO :*_

 _._

 _._

"ini pesanan kalian, selamat menikmati" Ravie datang membawakan segelas Wine, Soju dan Tequilla untuk Chankaihun.

"terima kasih hyung"

.

"wah sudah lama sekali aku tidak meminum wine, jika eomma tahu habislah aku" ujar kai sembari menegak winenya

" ini benar-benar menyenangkan" tembal sehun

"setidaknya perasaanku sedikit lega" chanyeol menegak habis tequillanya hingga gelas yang ada ditangannya kosong. Karena masih kurang chanyeol lantas memesan satu botol tequila pada Ravie.

Karena terlalu banyak minum, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun kini terbaring lemas disofa bar. Tapi untungnya Sehun masih setengah sadar jadi dia masih bisa menelepon seseorang agar orang itu mau menjemput mereka. Satu jam sudah sehun menunggu orang yang akan menjemputnya dan kedua sahabatnya itu. Karena sudah tidak kuat lagi akhirnya sehun mengikuti chanyeol dan Kai kealam bawah sadarnya.

.

"aish merepotkan sekali sih para anggota SKY ini" Baekhyun menggerutu kesal karena waktu kencannya dengan Kris harus terganggu oleh telepon dari Sehun. Dengan berat hati Baekhyun meminta izin pada Kris agar Kris dapat mengantarnya ke rumah Luhan.

Sesampainya dirumah Luhan, Baekhyun langsung saja meminta bantuan Luhan agar Luhan mau berbaik hati meminjamkan mobilnya dan mengantarnya ke Rav Bar. Karena membutuhkan satu orang lagi untuk menolongnya maka Baekhyun pun menelepon Kyungsoo agar kyungsoo dapat langsung menuju ke Rav Bar.

.

.

* * *

"Baek kenapa kau membawa kami kesini? Astaga jika eommaku tahu aku kesini, aku bisa digantung olehnya" cerocos kyungsoo, gila saja Baekhyun mengajaknya ke Bar pada tengah malam memang dia wanita apaan? Jika eommanya tahu bisa habis dirinya diceramahi seharian penuh.

"kalian sangat berisik, sudahlah ikuti saja aku" baekhyun mulai berjalan terlebih dahulu lalu diikuti oleh kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat risih berada didalam bar ini karena tatapan pria-pria mesum yang ada didalam bar tersebut seakan-akan ingin memakan dirinya dan kedua sahabatnya itu. Kalau bukan karena telepon dari Sehun yang tidak begitu jelas lalu dan menggunakan ponsel milik chanyeol mungkin dirinya tidak akan sudi menolong musuhnya tersebut.

Tubuh Chanyeol sangatlah berat membuat baekhyun sangat bersusah payah menggendongnya. Baekhyun menggerutu disetiap jalannya, sudah hampir 5 kali dia terjatuh karena tidak mampu menopang tubuh chanyeol yang berat itu. Sesampainya dimobil Luhan Baekhyun dengan cepat menghempaskan tubuh chanyeol ke jok mobil milik Luhan dengan sedikit keras hingga membuat chanyeol tanpa sadar menjerit kesakitan.

"ck menyusahkan sekali ! dasar tiang listrik menyebalkan. Ouh punggungku" baekhyun merenggangkan otot-otot ditubuhnya

"arghh si hitam ini sangat menyebalkan, badanku sakit sekali" kyungsoo mengeluh merasakan nyeri dipundaknya. Setelah berhasil membawa kai masuk kedalam mobilnya kyungsoo langsung saja memijat-mijat pundaknya yang sakit

"jadi kita akan mengantarkan mereka kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing begitu?" tanya kyungsoo

" ,,, kau bawa kai kerumahnya, aku dan luhan akan membawa sehun dan chanyeol kembali kerumah mereka"

"baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa"

"sampai jumpa,, hati-hati dijalan kyung.. oh ya jika si kim mesum kai itu berbuat macam-macam padamu cepat-cepat kau pukul saja dia dan hubungi kami okey"

"siap bos" kyungsoo membuat tanda hormat pada baekhyun lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya dan berlalu.

Kini tinggal Luhan dan Baekhyun, setelah selesai memasukkan sehun. Luhan dan Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil. Dengan cepat Luhan melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman milik Chanyeol.

Saat dijalan Baekhyun dan Luhan mendengar gerutuan dari Chanyeol dikursi belakang. Sepertinya Chanyeol mengigau efek terlalu banyak meminum tequillanya.

"kau hikk jahat padaku hikk"

"kenapa kau malah hikk berkencan dengan angry bird itu hikk"

"kenapa kau menolakku waktu itu hikk dan lebih memilih angry bird itu"

"padahalkan hikk aku lebih tampan dari si angry bird itu ! lihat saja alisnya tebal seperti angry bird !"

"hyung ! kau berisik sekali ! kusumpal mulutmu dengan kaos kakiku jika kau tidak bisa diam !" ternyata sehun mendengar gerutuan dari chanyeol sampai-sampai sehun menjulurkan kakinya didepan wajah chanyeol.

"uhh singkirkan kakimu dari wajahku sehuna ! kakimu bauuu" chanyeol mencebikkan bibirnya lucu. Efek orang yang sedang mabuk dapat merubah sikap chanyeol dan Sehun yang dingin menjadi kekanakan seperti ini.

"siapa yang chanyeol bicarakan?" tanya Luhan sedikit bingung

"nan mollayo,, sudah biarkan saja mereka yang terpenting kita harus cepat membawa mereka pulang agar kita juga bisa cepat pulang"

"okey"

.

Sesampainya dirumah milik Chanyeol, Luhan dan Baekhyun lantas langsung membawa tubuh Chanyeol dan Sehun kedepan pintu rumah chanyeol. Baekhyun menekan-nekan tombol bel rumah Chanyeol berharap seseorang dengan cepat membuka pintu rumah tersebut karena kalau boleh jujur tubuh chanyeol sangatlah berat sungguh baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi menopang tubuh chanyeol.

Ting-tongg-

"tunggu seben-tar….. astaga chanyeol sehun apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan chanyeol dan baekhyun menebak pasti itu adalah ibunya chanyeol

"selamat malam eungg ahjumma… perkenalkan saya baekhyun dan ini Luhan. Kami berdua teman sekelas chanyeol dan sehun. tadi sehun menelepon saya dan menyuruh saya untuk menjemput mereka di Rav Bar"ucap baekhyun

"astaga, dasar bocah nakal ini. Berani-beraninya mereka ke bar dan menyuruh seorang gadis menjemput mereka. ayo masuk baekhyun dan luhan.. maaf ya jika chanyeol dan sehun sudah menyusahkan kalian" ibu chanyeol mulai mempersilahkan masuk luhan dan baekhyun. Setelah berhasil masuk kerumah milik chanyeol, nyonya park langsung saja membimbing baekhyun dan luhan untuk memasukkan chanyeol dan sehun kedalam kamar chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Luhan akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena kini chanyeol dan sehun sudah terbaring dikasur milik chanyeol.

"nona baekhyun dan nona luhan terima kasih telah menolong chanyeol dan sehun"

"iya sama-sama ahjumma,, kalau begitu kami pamit pulang ini sudah larut malam"

"kalian ingin pulang? Kenapa tidak menginap saja dirumah kami, ini sudah jam 1 pagi loh. Tidak baik anak gadis pulang jam segini"

"tidak usah ahjumma, eomma pasti akan mencari nanti. Kami permisi ahjumma"

"oh baiklah kalau kalian tetap ingin pulang. Hati-hati dijalan. Terima kasih telah menolong chanyeol dan sehun"

"ya ahjumma,,, kami pamit" baekhyun dan luhan membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi dari rumah chanyeol.

.

.

Luhan mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai rumah, sesampainya baekhyun dirumahnya dia langsung dihadapkan oleh tatapan tajam dari eommanya.

"darimana saja kau? Jam segini baru pulang" tanya nyonya byun dengan tajam

"eomma aku tadi habis menolong chanyeol dan sehun"

"chanyeol? sehun? siapa mereka? bukankah kau pergi bersama kris tadi?"

"iya aku tadi pergi bersama kris oppa, ah pokoknya panjang penjelasannya. Sudahlah aku mau tidur aku ngantuk" baekhyun langsung saja melewati eommanya dan masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menanggapi ocehan dari eommanya

"yak byun baekhyun apa eomma pernah mengajarkanmu menjadi seperti ini? Aish astaga anak itu. Benar-benar sifat keplayboyan ayahnya menurun padanya"

.

.

* * *

Pagi ini nasib chanyeol dan sehun benar-benar sial, dari mulai bangun mereka sudah diguyur dengan seember air hingga membuat tubuh mereka basah kuyup. Tak sampai disitu, saat sarapan pagi berlangsung Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah diceramahi panjang lebar oleh nyonya park selaku ibu chanyeol. Mobil chanyeolpun disita oleh ibunya jadi terpaksa chanyeol dan sehun harus berangkat sekolah menggunakan angkutan umum dan lagi uang jajan milik chanyeol dan sehun pun dipotong 50%.

Menurut nyonya park itu adalah hukuman yang setimpal untuk chanyeol dan sehun karena telah berani pergi ke bar hingga mabuk lalu dengan seenaknya menyusahkan teman sekelas mereka untuk menjemput mereka, mending yang disuruhnya itu seorang namja, ini yeoja loh. Apa mereka tak punya otak sampai-sampi harus menyuruh seorang yeoja menjemput mereka tengah malam seperti itu?

"eomma tak bisa begitu,,, mungkin mobilku boleh eomma sita tapi untuk uang jajanku harus dipotong 50%? Astaga eomma, eomma kejam sekali" chanyeol merengek pada eommanya

"tidak ada protes ! itu hukuman untuk kalian berdua. Sudah cepat berangkat nanti kesiangan"

"eomma,,,, sehuna kenapa kau diam saja?"

"lalu aku harus apa hyung? percuma saja, bibi park itu sulit di bantah. Sudahlah hyung daripada kita malah tidak mendapatkan uang jajan" bisik sehun pada chanyeol

"ekhmmm jadi bagaimana kau masih mau protes chanyeol-ah?" nyonya park melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya

"yasudahlah, kajja sehun kita berangkat" chanyeol menarik tangan sehun dan membawa sehun keluar dari rumah tanpa pamit pada kedua orang tuanya

"yak park chanyeol anak kurang ajar !" nyonya park berteriak keras atas ketidak sopanan anaknya itu

.

.

* * *

 _~~Rival In Love~~_

* * *

"arghhh sial sekali nasibku !" chanyeol menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja, dia benar-benar sial sekali

"sabar hyung, tidak hanya kau disini yang sial tapi aku juga" sehun ikut-ikutan menelungkupkan kepalanya

"kalian sial? Akupun sial. Semalaman aku habis-habisan diomeli oleh eomma dan appaku sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa tidur. Lagipula kenapa kyungsoo bisa membawaku? Astaga bukankah tidak ada kyungsoo disana?" kai memasang tampang jeleknya. Para anggota trio SKY saat ini terlihat sangat kusut dengan adanya lingkaran hitam dikedua matanya.

"tanyakan saja pada sehun" chanyeol menunjuk wajah sehun dengan perasaan dongkolnya

"mian, semalam aku tidak sengaja menelepon baekhyun untuk menjemput kita, tadinya aku ingin menekan nomor Jihyo, lagipula ini salah chanyeol hyung kenapa memasukan nama baekhyun dikontak handphonenya dengan urutan pertama" chanyeol mendeatglear wajah sehun hingga membuat sehun bergedik ngeri

"Mwo hyung? kenapa harus nama nenek lampir itu yang menjadi kontak pertamamu? Astaga apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?" ingatkan chanyeol untuk menyumpal bibir kai yang embernya melebihi bibir ibu-ibu dipasar itu dengan kaos kaki miliknya yang belum dicuci 2 minggu

"owh hyung kau membuatku takut" kai menutup mulutnya setelah melihat mata chanyeol membesar lebih besar dari mata yeoja burung hantu alias kyungsoo

.

"ow ow ow lihatlah para pangeran sekolah kita ada apa dengan kalian? Tampang kalian jelek sekali?" ucap baekhyun mengejek chanyeol dan kawan-kawannya

"diam atau kusumpal bibirmu dengan kaos kaki milikku" ucap chanyeol lelah, dia sedang malas berdebat dengan baekhyun saat ini melihat baekhyun membuat moodnya semakin buruk

"aww aku takut,,, heh kalian, kalian benar-benar tidak ada rasa terima kasih sama sekali pada kami, coba saja kalau kami tidak menjemput kalian pasti kalian akan tetap disana sampai hari ini"

"lagipula itu salahmu sendiri kenapa kau mau menjemput kami ?" ucap kai enteng, enak saja bocah hitam ini berbicara seenaknya seperti itu.

"heh bocah hitam, tutup mulutmu itu ! sudahlah dasar kalian manusia tidak punya hati" baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal lalu pergi dari hadapan trio SKY yang masih menelungkupkan kepala mereka diatas meja

"heh dia memiliki darah tinggi kali ya? Marah-marah terus" kai bekomat-kamit

"sudah biarkan saja si segitiga itu nanti juga diam sendiri" balas sehun dengan tenang

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tinggal beberapa hari lagi pentas seni Exo high school akan dilaksanakan, panitia Exo high school berniat akan menampilkan pertunjukkan yang akan ditampilkan oleh salah satu dari perwakilan kelas maupun perwakilan salah satu anggota extrakulikuler.

Kelas XI-2 yang tak ingin ketinggalan untuk menunjukkan bakat salah diantara siswa dan siswi dikelasnya pun kini sedang mengadakan diskusi tentang siapa saja yang akan diutus untuk mewakili kelas mereka dalam pentas seni tersebut. Minho sang ketua kelas pun akhirnya mulai memimpin diskusi tersebut.

"okay berhubung akan diadakan pentas seni, jadi ayo siapa yang ingin berpartisipasi dalam acara tersebut?"

"ketua, bagaimana jika kita menampilkan trio diva dan trio bastard disekolah kita?" usul key

"heh, BIG NO !" seru kompak Chanyeol cs dan Baekhyun cs

"wae wae wae? Akan lebih bagus bukan jika kalian yang tampil lagi?" tanya key

"tidak tidak,,, tahun lalu kami telah ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara tersebut,sebaiknya tahun ini kelas kita menampilkan pertunjukkan yang baru. Aku takut teman-teman akan bosan nantinya" baekhyun menjawab

"tidak apa, aku jamin teman-teman tidak akan masalah jika kalian tampil kembali, bukankah kalian adalah bintang tamu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh siswa dan siswi disekolah kita?"

"baekhyun benar, siapa tahu saja sekarang sudah berubah, mungkin sajakan teman-teman kita akan bosan nantinya" kata chanyeol menyetujui ucapan baekhyun

"kalau begitu kalian harus tampil dengan konsep baru" ujar wonho

"konsep baru maksudmu?" tanya chanyeol tidak mengerti

"mungkin kalian bisa berduet?"

"MWO BERUDET? / DENGAN ORANG INI?" chanyeol dan baekhyun saling menunjuk degan tampang yang terkejut dan seperti ingin berbicara ' yang benar saja?'

"tidak sudi aku berduet dengan tiang listrik kelebihan kalsium ini !"

"heh kuraci enak saja kau bilang begitu ! memang aku sudi berduet denganmu?"

"yak kau siapa yang kau bilang kurcaci dasar yoda"

"yoda panggilan apa-apaan itu?"

"yak …"

"yak…."

"HENTIKAN ! KALIAN BERDUA INI SELALU SAJA RIBUT !" Minho berteriak dan membuat pertengkaran chanyeol dan baekhyunpun terputus

" maksud wonho tadi bukan hanya kalian berdua bodoh ! tapi grup kalian yang akan berduet. Bisa saja kalian menampilkan drama musical atau mungkin membuat boy girl grup, atau juga kalian bisa membentuk sebuah kolaborasi band ya pokoknya kau baekhyun, kau chanyeol, kau sehun, kau luhan , kau kai dan kau kyungsoo kalian akan menjadi satu tim begitu !" setelah baekhyun dan chanyeol menghentikan pertengkarannya, minho kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya bahkan dia harus menghela nafas terlebih dahulu

"astaga ini sulit dipercaya, tapi baiklah,,, segitiga mari bekerja sama untuk membuat para penonton takjub pada penampilan kita di pentas seni nanti" sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada luhan dan mengisyaratkan luhan untuk membalas uluran tangannya

"baiklah mari bekerja sama" luhan membalas uluran tangan sehun lalu tersenyum manis pada sehun membuat sehun ikut tersenyum pada luhan, senyuman yang bahkan tak pernah ia tampakkan jika dihadapan orang lain

"kyungsoo mari bekerja sama" kai mengikuti gaya sehun dan tanpa aba-aba dia sudah mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan kyungsoo

"hah terserahlah" kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan kai dengan berat hati, sebenarnya kyungsoo sangat malas mengikuti ajang pentas seni ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi

"nah chanyeol baekhyun lihatlah kedua sahabat kalian sudah setuju lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"baiklah, baiklah … demi kelas XI-2 aku rela berkolaborasi dengan tiang listrik ini"

"ya ya ya ya terserah saja" balas chanyeol dengan malasnya

"okay berhubung chanyeol, baekhyun, sehun, kai, luhan dan kyungsoo sudah setuju maka dari itu aku umumkan trio SKY dan three Angel yang akan mewakili kelas XI-2. Semoga berhasil"

.

TBC

* * *

annyeong readerdeul saya kembali

aduh masih baper nih sama duetnya chanyeol dan nayeon di music bank yang nyanyiin lagu baekhyun ft suzy - dream

itu kenapa gak baekhyun aja yang duet sama chanyeol cobaaaa...

Omonaaaa

mana chanbaek moment bertebaran lagi disana asdfghjkl lahhhh gak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi :*

makin greget sama hubungan chanbaek !

.

ekhmm

chapter 3 sudah diupdate yahh, bagaimana tidak mengecewakan kan? berharap sih gak yah

buat yang masih penasaran sama perasaan chanyeol ke baekhyun dan tentang hubungan krisbaek yang serasa mengganjal,, ikutin aja terus ya .. bakal terjawab dichapter-chapter selanjutnya hihihih

okey selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review yahhh

sampai jumpa di chapter 4 !


	4. Chapter 4

_Tinggal beberapa hari lagi pentas seni Exo high school akan dilaksanakan, panitia Exo high school berniat akan menampilkan pertunjukkan yang akan ditampilkan oleh salah satu dari perwakilan kelas maupun perwakilan salah satu anggota extrakulikuler._

 _Kelas XI-2 yang tak ingin ketinggalan untuk menunjukkan bakat salah diantara siswa dan siswi dikelasnya pun kini sedang mengadakan diskusi tentang siapa saja yang akan diutus untuk mewakili kelas mereka dalam pentas seni tersebut. Minho sang ketua kelas pun akhirnya mulai memimpin diskusi tersebut._

 _"okay berhubung akan diadakan pentas seni, jadi ayo siapa yang ingin berpartisipasi dalam acara tersebut?"_

 _"ketua, bagaimana jika kita menampilkan trio diva dan trio bastard disekolah kita?" usul key_

 _"heh, BIG NO !" seru kompak hanyeol cs dan Baekhyun cs_

 _"wae wae wae? Akan lebih bagus Cbukan jika kalian yang tampil lagi?" tanya key_

 _"tidak tidak,,, tahun lalu kami telah ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara tersebut,sebaiknya tahun ini kelas kita menampilkan pertunjukkan yang baru. Aku takut teman-teman akan bosan nantinya" baekhyun menjawab_

 _"tidak apa, aku jamin teman-teman tidak akan masalah jika kalian tampil kembali, bukankah kalian adalah bintang tamu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh siswa dan siswi disekolah kita?"_

 _"baekhyun benar, siapa tahu saja sekarang sudah berubah, mungkin sajakan teman-teman kita akan bosan nantinya" kata chanyeol menyetujui ucapan baekhyun_

 _"kalau begitu kalian harus tampil dengan konsep baru" ujar wonho_

 _"konsep baru maksudmu?" tanya chanyeol tidak mengerti_

 _"mungkin kalian bisa berduet?"_

 _"MWO BERUDET? / DENGAN ORANG INI?" chanyeol dan baekhyun saling menunjuk degan tampang yang terkejut dan seperti ingin berbicara ' yang benar saja?'_

 _"tidak sudi aku berduet dengan tiang listrik kelebihan kalsium ini !"_

 _"heh kuraci enak saja kau bilang begitu ! memang aku sudi berduet denganmu?"_

 _"yak kau siapa yang kau bilang kurcaci dasar yoda"_

 _"yoda panggilan apa-apaan itu?"_

 _"yak …"_

 _"yak…."_

 _"HENTIKAN ! KALIAN BERDUA INI SELALU SAJA RIBUT !" Minho berteriak dan membuat pertengkaran chanyeol dan baekhyunpun terputus_

 _" maksud wonho tadi bukan hanya kalian berdua bodoh ! tapi grup kalian yang akan berduet. Bisa saja kalian menampilkan drama musical atau mungkin membuat boy girl grup, atau juga kalian bisa membentuk sebuah kolaborasi band ya pokoknya kau baekhyun, kau chanyeol, kau sehun, kau luhan , kau kai dan kau kyungsoo kalian akan menjadi satu tim begitu !" setelah baekhyun dan chanyeol menghentikan pertengkarannya, minho kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya bahkan dia harus menghela nafas terlebih dahulu_

 _"astaga ini sulit dipercaya, tapi baiklah,,, segitiga mari bekerja sama untuk membuat para penonton takjub pada penampilan kita di pentas seni nanti" sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada luhan dan mengisyaratkan luhan untuk membalas uluran tangannya_

 _"baiklah mari bekerja sama" luhan membalas uluran tangan sehun lalu tersenyum manis pada sehun membuat sehun ikut tersenyum pada luhan, senyuman yang bahkan tak pernah ia tampakkan jika dihadapan orang lain_

 _"kyungsoo mari bekerja sama" kai mengikuti gaya sehun dan tanpa aba-aba dia sudah mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan kyungsoo_

 _"hah terserahlah" kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan kai dengan berat hati, sebenarnya kyungsoo sangat malas mengikuti ajang pentas seni ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi_

 _"nah chanyeol baekhyun lihatlah kedua sahabat kalian sudah setuju lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?"_

 _"baiklah, baiklah … demi kelas XI-2 aku rela berkolaborasi dengan tiang listrik ini"_

 _"ya ya ya ya terserah saja" balas chanyeol dengan malasnya_

 _"okay berhubung chanyeol, baekhyun, sehun, kai, luhan dan kyungsoo sudah setuju maka dari itu aku umumkan trio SKY dan three Angel yang akan mewakili kelas XI-2. Semoga berhasil"_

 _._

* * *

 **Rival In Love**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol,

Oh Sehun,

Kim Jongin / Kai,

Byun Baekhyun,

Xi Luhan,

Do Kyungsoo

Other Cast : All Member Exo, SM Family, dll

Rated : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka saya cuma meminjam nama mereka disini,

kecuali Chanyeol (Chanyeol Is Mine :D #digorokmamihbaek)

Warning : Ini Genderswitch yah atau singkatnya GS , jadi kalau ada yang gak suka jika para uke disini jadi cewek mending gak usah baca ya dari pada nanti malah jadi masalah, cerita ini hanya fiksi semata dan murni karangan dari otak saya, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita tapi jujur ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari manapun kalau kata abang Kriseu sih Plagiat-ni style aniya, typo(s) anywhere, Don't bash tapi jika ada kritik membangun dan saran dipersilahkan.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4_**

.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan, Kai dan Kyungsoo saat ini sedang berdiskusi di markas Trio SKY setelah pulang sekolah. Mereka saat ini sedang merundingkan penampilan apa yang akan mereka tampilkan pada saat pentas seni berlangsung. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka berkumpul untuk berdiskusi dan ini juga pertama kalinya baekhyun, luhan dan kyungsoo masuk ke markas milik Trio SKY.

Jika kalian pikir markas Trio SKY itu adalah sebuah ruangan yang dibuat oleh Trio SKY untuk berkumpul maka jawabannya adalah salah. Markas trio SKY bertempat diatap seekolah EXO SHS, karena jarang sekali ada siswa dan siswi yang berkunjung ke atap sekolah maka Trio SKY mencap jika atap sekolah adalah markas mereka dan tidak ada yang boleh satu orangpun berkunjung keatap sekolah selain para anggota trio SKY.

"waw ini markas Trio SKY yang tidak boleh dikunjungi oleh siapapun? Oww oww sepertinya tidak lagi terjadi karena kami sudah berkunjung kemari" kata baekhyun mencibir saat dirinya masuk ke markas Trio SKY

"ini terpaksa asal kau tahu" balas chanyeol yang langsung duduk disofa yang memang sudah disediakan disana

"sofa kalian hanya ada satu? Dan itu hanya cukup untuk kalian bertiga, lalu bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya kyungsoo

"oh yeoja burung hantu kau ingin duduk? Sini duduk saja dipangkuanku" jawab kai menepuk pahanya sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya menggoda kyungsoo membuat baekhyun, luhan dan kyungsoo merasa ingin muntah

"dalam mimpimu hitam" kyungsoo memelototkan matanya

"hahaha baru kali ini kau ditolak oleh seorang yeoja kawan. Kau harus sabar kawan, tenang saja masih banyak yeoja diluar sana yang mengantri untuk dipangku olehmu" sehun menepuk pundak kai seolah-olah dia sedang menghibur kai, namun walaupun begitu sehun tak dapat menghentikan tawanya.

"sialan kau sehun ! silahkan tertawa sepuas hatimu"

"sudahlah tak usah ribut, kalian para yeoja duduk saja di bawah" chanyeol berucap santai sembari meminum colanya

"what the... yak mana bisa begitu? Lantai atap ini kotor, lagipula kami memakai rok, mana bisa begitu? Lebih baik kalian saja yang dibawah" ujar baekhyun protes

"lalu membiarkan kami melihat paha kalian yang tersingkap dari bawah? Okey baiklah jika itu mau kalian" chanyeol hendak beranjak, namun baekhyun langsung duduk dilantai

"arraseo, arraseo !" baekhyun lantas segera duduk dilantai dengan berat hati

"tunggu apa lagi? Ketua kalian sudah duduk kalian tidak ingin duduk?" tanya ssehun pada luhan dan kyungsoo yang masih berfikir

"hh baiklah" luhan menghela nafasnya lalu duduk disamping baekhyun diikuti oleh kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya

"baiklah karena kita sudah terpilih untuk menjadi perwakilan dari keelas X-2, sekarang kita harus memikirkan pertunjukan apa yang bisa kita tampilkan untuk menghibur semua teman-teman kita. Jadi ketua byun sebagai perwakilan dari para ladies apa kau memiliki ide?" tanya chanyeol

"aku tak tahu munkin luhan kau memiliki ide? Bukankah tahun lalu pertunjukkan yang kita tampilkan adalah idemu bukan? Jadi tahun ini apa idemu nona lu?" baekhyun malah berbalik bertanya pada luhan, membuat semua mata menatap luhan berharap

"apa yah? Bisakah kalian memberiku waktu untuk memikirkannya? Mungkin satu atau dua hari?" tanya luhan menatap seluruh pasang mata yang menatapnya

"itu akan memakan waktu yang lama, tak bisakah kau langsung memikirkannya sekarang?" ucap sehun dengan tidak sabaran

"tidak bisa sehun, kalaupun saat ini aku sudah mendapatkan ide aku pasti akan langsung memberitahukannya, ini sangat mendadak, aku tak mungkin langsung bisa menemukan ide"

"baiklah, aku beri waktu sampai besok nona lu, mungkin dari kai, sehun atau kyungsoo ?" tanya chanyeol

"hyung hyung aku punya ide, bagaimana jika kita bermain drama musical? Bukankah itu keren?" ucaap kai memberi usul

"drama musical? Wah aku suka sekali drama musical" kata luhan dengan mata berbinar

"ahaa aku memiliki ide, bagaimana jika kita menampilkan drama musical namun dengan menampilan karakter diri kita masing-masin. Bagaimana? Tapi kita juga harus menentukan genre apa yang akan kita perankan" kyungsoo mengusulkan

"ide yang bagus, tentu saja kita harus memainkan genre romance, dan tokoh utama kita adalah ketua kita bagaimana?" tanya sehun

"kenapa harus kami?" tanya chanyeol dan baekhyun bersamaan

"tentu saja harus kalian, lihat lihat kalian bahkan kompak dalam melakukan apapun" tunjuk sehun pada baekhyun dan chanyeol

"kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?" tanya baekhyun pada chanyeol

"siapa juga yang mengikutimu? Kau saja yang mengikutiku"

"lihat lihat kalian itu berjodoh, sudahlah terima saja, toh jika kalian yang menjadi pemeran utama rating dalam drama kita akan tinggi" kata kai

"baiklah baiklah, jadi ayo tentukan alur ceritanya"

"aku sudah mendapatkan ide ceritanya, jadi malam ini aku akan menulis naskahnya, so mungkin besok atau lusa naskah tersebut sudah jadi dan kita bisa mempelajarinya, eotte?"

"kau yang terbaik nona lu. Jadi pertemuan kita cukup sampai disini, kita hanya tinggal menunggu luhan menyelesaikan naskahnya" kata chanyeol menutup pertemuan dan saat itu pula tanpa memberi salam, baekhyun, kyungsoo dan luhan keluar dari markas trio sky

"akhirnya selesai juga pertemuan ini,,,, ayo kita pulang" ajak kai pada chanyeol dan sehun

"chanyeol hyung bilang pada bibi park aku akan pergi sebentar membeli bola basket, jadi mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat. Kau duluan saja dengan kai hyung" kata sehun

"baiklah, ayo kai, berikan kunci mobilmu kai, biar kali ini aku yangg menyetir"

"ini hyung" kai meleempar kunci mobilnya lalu ditangkap oleh chanyeol dan chanyeeol bergegas keluar dan turun menuju parkiran mobil diikuti oleh kai

Setelah kai dan chanyeol pergi, sehun langsung merogoh sakunya dan menelepon seseorang.

"bisakah kau kembali kemarkas? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"sehun menutup teleponnya lalu kembali duduk dan bersandar disofa sembari menunggu orang yang barusan ia suruh kembali ke markas

Tak perlu menunggu lama, seseorang yang sehun telpon tadi pun segera datang menghampiri sehun yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"sehun-ah" orang tersebut menyentuh lengan sehun dengan ssedikit takut

"ah luhan-ah kau sudah disini?" sehun segera membuka kedua matanya dan menatap luhan yang kini tertunduk

"hmm ada apa sehuna? Ada apa kau memanggilku kembali?" tanya luhan kembali dan menatap sehun

"tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya merindukanmu"

"merindukanku?" tanya luhan dengan tatapan polosnya membuat sehun gemas lalu mengacak-acak rambut luhan

"ne, merindukan rusa kecilku ini, wae kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Memang aku tidak boleh merindukan kekasihku sendiri?"

"ani, aku juga merindukanmu" luhan tersenyum malu-malu

"kenapa hubungan kita harus sepperti ini? Ini benar-benar menyiksaku kau tahu" sehun memejamkan kedua matanya lelah, menjalin hubungan diam-diam seperti ini membuatnya sangat lelah.

"sabarlah sedikit sayang, bukan kau saja yang tersiksa tapi aku juga. Aku harus bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenalmu dan membencimu" luhan mengelus pipi sebelah kanan sehun sembari memberikan senyuman termanisnya yang membuat sehun sedikit tenang.

* * *

Luhan dan Sehun sebenarnya adalah sepasang kekasih, hubungan mereka berawal dari pertengkaran chanyeol dan baekhyun yang melibatkan mereka untuk yang pertama kalinya. Saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengibarkan bendera perang untuk pertama kalinya, saat itu pula sehun telah jatuh hati pada pesona Luhan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Awalnya sehun tidak mengerti kenapa chanyeol dan baekhyun saling bermusuhan dan dia hanya mengikut saja, karena dengan begitu dia dapat melihat malaikat cantiknya. Setelah beberapa bulan mengenal masalah permusuhan baekhyun dan chanyeol yang dianggapnya sangat konyol , sehun memberanikan diri mendekati Luhan dan tanpa disangka luhan memberi respon positif akan pendekatannya ini.

Sebenarnya sehun tahu bahwa pendekatannya dengan Luhan akan membuat Baekhyun membenci Luhan karena ia tahu chanyeol tak akan mungkin setega itu melarang dirinya berpacaran dengan Luhan. Karena tidak ingin membuat persahabatan Luhan dan Baekhyun berantakan maka setelah berhasil mendapatkan hati Luhan , Sehun sepakat dengan Luhan jika hubungan mereka harus dilakukan secara diam-diam dan tidak boleh ada yang mengetahuinya.

Sudah terhitung satu tahun hubungan asmara sehun dan luhan berlangsung dan tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya. Sehun dan Luhan sangat pandai menutupi hubungan asmara mereka. Walupun terkadang mereka merasa lelah terus bersembunyi dibalik topeng permusuhan ini tapi mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya asalkan mereka masih bisa terus bersama tanpa ada satupun orang yang mengganggu hubungan mereka , mereka sudah sangat bahagia, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk mengungkankan yang sejujurnya kepada semua sahabat-sahabat mereka tentang hubungan ini. Apapun resiko yang akan mereka dapatkan nanti, mereka akan menanggungnya

"mau jalan-jalan denganku hari ini? Sepertinya baekhyun, Chanyeol hyung dan lainnya sudah pulang. Jja ayo kita jalan-jalan sebelum langit menjadi hitam" sehun berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan berharap luhan akan menggenggam tangannya, benar saja Luhan kini menggenggam erat tangan sehun lalu berdiri sejajar dengan sehun lalu tersenyum pada sehun

"kajja"

.

.

* * *

.

Kai uring-uringan didalam kamarnya, setelah mengantarkan chanyeol pulang. Kai kembali diberikan ceramah oleh ibunya karena ketahuan menyimpan majalah dewasa dibalik tempat tidurnya. Ibunya berkata bahwa mobil kesayangan kai akan disita selama satu bulan dan juga semua majalah dewasa yang kai beli sebanyak 3 kardus dibakar habis oleh ibunya tanpa ada satupun yang tersisa.

Kai menatap nanar pada kardus majalahnya yang telah kosong itu. Semua majalah yang ia beli hasil dari menyisihkan uang jajannya terpaksa harus habis hangus terbakar. Bukan hanya itu saja penderitaan yang kai alami, tapi juga selama sebulan ini ia harus pergi kesekolah menggunakan kendaaraan umum, oh astaga malang sekali nasib kai saat ini. Kenapa dia bisa seteledor ini menyimpan majalah-majalahnya dengan tidak benar.

Untung saja handphonenya dan juga laptopnya tidak ikut disita, kalau handphonenya dan laptopnya juga ikut disita bisa habislah dia. Karena tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana akhirnya kai hanya bisa menyalakan laptopnya, mungkin chatting dengan kedua sahabat tengilnya itu akan mengurangi kebosanannya.

Trio SKY Room

Kimkaii : helooooooooooooooooooooo adakah yang merindukan Kim kai yang tampan ini?

-ParkChan online-

ParkChan : euwhh kau membuatku ingin muntah kai

Kimkaii : uh kau jahat sekali hyung ! :(

ParkChan : biarkan saja :P

Kimkaii : eoh dimana sehun? Tumben sekali anak itu tidak nongol

ParkChan : mollayo, dia belum pulang sedari tadi, mungkin dia meembeli bola basketnya di kutub utara

Kimkaii : kau tidak khawatir padanya hyung?

ParkChan : tidak, biarkan saja dia sudah dewasa aku percaya dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri

Kimkaii : hmmm begitu,,, aarghh hyung aku ingin curhat padamu

ParkChan : tumben sekali, kau ingin curhat apa? Masalah cinta? Astaga kukira playboy mesum sepertimu tidak akan mengalami masalah cinta seperti ini

Kimkaii : bukan masalah cinta hyung -_- ini tentang mobilku yang disita oleh eommaku ughhh aku sebal sekali

ParkChan : hahahaha saat mobilku dan sehun mulai dikembalikan kini giliranmu :D XD

Kimkaii : berhenti menertawakanku seperti itu hyung T.T

ParkChan : okey okey,,, memang kenapa mobilmu sampai disita?

Kimkaii : semua itu karena semua koleksi majalah dewasaku ketahuan oleh eommaku dan dia memarahiku lalu membakar semua koleksi majalahku. Dan setelah itu eeomma menyita mobilku selama sebulan ! INGAT HYUNG SATU BULAN ! HUAAAAAA T.T

ParkChan : hahahaha dasar Pabo ! sudahlah terima saja kemalanganmu nak

Kimkaii : yakk hyunggggg !

-ParkChan offline—

"yak chanyeol hyung kurang ajar ishhhhh. Arghh eeottokae?" kai menutup laptopnya lalu berguling kekasur sembari menjambaki rambutnya

Mari kita tinggalkan kai yang sedang frustasi itu daan kembali kepada pasangan hunhan.

.

.

* * *

.

Sehun mengajak luhan ke kedai bubble tea favorite mereka. Seperti biasa mereka sama – sama memesan bubble tea rasa taro. Mereka memilih untuk duduk dipojokan dekat jendela, sembari menghabiskan bubble tea yang mereka beli, Sehun dan Luhan mulai mengobrol. Sehun berbicara pada Luhan bahwa dia memiliki cara agar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbaikan. Dengan begitu hubungan mereka akan menjadi lebih mudah nantinya.

"rencana bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya luhan tak mengerti tentang rencana yang sehun bicarakan itu

"rencana membuat baekhyun berbaikan dengan chanyeol hyung"

"bagaimana caranya?"

Sehun mulai membisikkan rencana yang sudah ia susun sedemikian rapihnya, Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti akan rencana yang kekasihnya bicarakan itu.

"apa menurutmu rencana ini akan berhasil?" tanya sehun setelahnya

"hmm aku tak tahu tapi,,, kenapa tidak kita coba saja"

"jadi?"

"akan aku usahakan, jika rencana kita yang ini tidak berhasil bagaimana?"

"kita buat rencana baru"

"rencana baru?" tanya luhan sembari menyerngitkan dahinya

"hmm rencana baru. Membuat chanyeol hyung dan baekhyun saling jatuh cinta" sehun tersenyum menyeringai

"MWO?"

.

.

* * *

.

"yang benar saja aku harus berperan menjadi kekasih si idiot tiang listrik itu?" baekhyun berteriak tidak percaya saat Luhan memberikan naskah drama yang akan mereka perankan

"tidak usah berteriak seperti itu, bukankah kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" chanyeol menaik turunkan kedua alisnya

"dalam mimpimu park" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya

"ayolah baek, ini hanya peran saja. Ya anggap saja jika chanyeol adalah Kris" ujar kyungsoo santai

"What the ...? mana bisa park idiot ini disamakan dengan Kris oppa? OH no !" baekhyun berujar berlebihan

"NO NO NO aku dan si angry bird itu jelas berbeda ! jangan samakan aku dengan si angry bird itu ! jauh lebih tampan aku dari pada dia" chanyeol mencibir

"OMG apa aku tidak salah dengar? Heh yoda, jangan berbicara sembarang kau !" baekhyun menunjuk chanyeol tepat di wajah chanyeol

"yayaya bela saja terus kekasih angry birdmu itu !" chanyeol menghempaskan tangan baekhyun yang berada didepan wajahnya

"sudah – sudah kenapa jadi ribut seperti ini sih? Hargai Luhan yang sudah membuatkan naskah untuk kita. Lagipula peran kalian tidakah buruk? Kalian hanya perlu berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih" ucap sehun bijak

"ya yang dikatakan sehun benar hyung, ayo kita harus segera latihan agar semuanya cepat berakhir" kata kai dengan semangat

"heeuhh ayo latihan" baekhyun akhirnya pasrah, sedangkan chanyeol diam-diam dia mengulum senyuman

.

.

* * *

Hari pertama mereka berlatih, diawali dengan keributan yang dibuat oleh pasangan Kaisoo. Seperti halnya hari ini, saat kedua orang tersebut berlatih dance untuk drama musical yang akan mereka tampilkan , mereka malah saling menjahili satu sama lain.

"awww hitam kau menginjak kakiku !" kyungsoo menjerit kesakitan saat kai yang tak sengaja menginjak kakinya saat mereka sedang melakukan dance

"ahh owl mian, aku sengaja" kai tersenyum jahil pada kyungsoo membuat kyungsoo kesal pada kai. Apa katanya tadi sengaja? Sialan si hitam itu

"yak apa kau bilang sengaja? Dasar hitam ! rasakan ini" kyungsoo dengan sengaja menginjak kaki kai deengan keras hingga membuat kai berteriak kencang dan mengelus telapak kakinya yang sakit

"AWWWWWWWW"

"rasakan itu !" kyungsoo memeletkan lidahnya, lalu kembali berlatih

"awaas saja kau owl akan ku balas perbuatanmu ! arghh kakiku yang malang" kai meniup-niup telapak kakinya yang bengkak

.

.

"arghh aku tidak bisa bersikap romantis seperti ini ! dan apa – apaan ini ? astaga luhan apa yang kau tulis ini ck"

Baekhyun benar-benar frustasi, dia tidak bisa berperan menjadi pasangan chanyeol. Apalagi mereka harus berperan menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sangat romantis. Boro-boro harus menjadi pasangan yang romanis, melihat wajah chanyeol saja sudah membuat darahnya naik saja.

"hei apa yang kau lakukan? Dari pada kau mengomel tidak jelas lebih baik kau mendalami peran apa yang akan kau perankan" kata chanyeol dengan santainya yang kini sedang asyik memahami peran yang akan dia perankan

"bagiamana bisa aku mendalami peran yang aku perankan, sedangkan peran yang harus aku mainkan adalah menjadi kekasihmu ! membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin menjerit sekencang-sekencangnya !"

"apa kau begitu membenciku?" chanyeol menutup kertas naskahnya lalu memandang baekhyun dengan perasaan terlukanya

"..." baekhyun hanya terdiam tak berani menatap mata chanyeol

"apa kau sangat – sangat membenciku baek?"

"..."

"jawab aku baek" chanyeol mengangkat dagu baekhyun hingga membuat mata mereka saling bertubrukan. Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana pancaran terluka terlihat jelas di kedua bola mata chanyeol

"maafkan aku"

Setelah berucap 'maaf' chanyeol segera melepaskan cengkraman tangannya didagu baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang kini hanya bisa terdiam memandangi punggung chanyeol yang semakin menjauh.

"apa aku begitu keterlaluan padanya?"

.

.

* * *

.

Sudah hampir satu minggu terhitung para anggota Sky dan three angel latihan bersama. Walaupun masih terjadi keributan diantara pasangan kaisoo namun mereka kini telah menjadi kompak. Namun ada yang terasa aneh disini, hanya Sehun dan Luhan yang dapat merasakannya. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling diam seperti ini, biasanya akan ada salah satu dari mereka yang meributkan suatu hal. Namun ini? Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bahkan hanya diam dan menjalani peran masing-masing tanpa adanya protes.

Sebenarnya ini lebih bagus karena dengan begitu drama musikal yang akan mereka tunjukkan ini dijamin akan berhasil. Tapi bagi sehun dan luhan sepertinya ada yang tidak beres diantara chanyeol dan baekhyun.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya panjang, membuat sehun yang berada disampingnya menengok ke arahnya. Sejujurnya perubahan sikap chanyeol yang menjadi pendiam ini membuatnya risih. Sehun lebih suka hyung kesayangannya ini bersikap seperti biasa walaupun terkadang dia merasa sedikit malu akan kelakuan chanyeol yang sedikit konyol. Karena merasa tidak tahan lagi, maka dengan memberanikan diri Sehun akhirnya bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"terlalu banyak menghela nafas akan membuat umurmu semakin pendek hyung" ujar sehun membuka pembicarannya dengan chanyeol

"aku tak peduli" chanyeol membalas cuek perkataan sehun

"aku serius hyung"

"hmmm" chanyeol hanya berdehem

"hyung..." panggil sehun

"..." chanyeol hanya terdiam berpura-pura tertidur dikasurnya

"hyung" panggil sehun lagi namun yang dipanggil tetap diam

"CHANYEOL HYUNG !" sehun yang sudah tidak sabar berteriak didepan telinga chanyeeol membuat chanyeol kaget lalu kembali duduk dan memandang sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya

"apa sih? Tidak usah berteriak juga didepan telingaku !" chanyeol mengusak telinganya yang sakit

"habis aku sudah memanggilmu selama tiga kali tapi kau tak merespon jadi terpaksa aku berteriak padamu hyung" sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat chanyeol meninggikan suaranya

"yasudah, ada apa kau memanggilku? Kau mengganggu tidurku asal kau tahu" chanyeol kembali berbaring

"hyung,, kau kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada yang berbeda dari sikapmu"

"berbeda bagaimana? Sikapku biasa saja kok"

"ya berbeda saja, biasanya kau kan hyperactive, tapi ini aku merasa jika kau menjadi pendiam. Ada apa denganmu?"

"oh benarkah? Wah aku tak menyangka kau memperhatikanku sampai sebegitu detailnya" chanyeol terkekeh

"hyung aku serius" sehun merajuk

"hm hmm iya aku juga serius, tidak ada yang berbeda dariku kok"

"tidak kau berbeda ! apalagi tidak biasanya kau beradu mulut dengan ketua segitiga itu. Apa kau dan dia ada masalah? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar ah tidak mungkin kau dan dia kan memang sedang bertengkar. Tapi ini sangat aneh hyung ! bahkan ketua segitiga itu yang biasanya cerewet menjadi pendiam seperti ini. Apa ini berhubungan dengan drama musical? Apa kalian ,,, ahaaa aku tahu apa jangan-jangan benih-benih cinta sudah hinggap dihati kalian hingga membuat kalian canggung? Aku benar begitu?"

Oh betapa pintarnya Oh Sehun...

Chanyeol hanya bisa menjatuhkan rahangnya mendengar penuturan dari sehun itu. Chanyeol tak habis pikir Sehun mendapat pemikiran dari mana hingga bisa berkata seperti itu? Ckckck

"kau bicara apa sih sehun. Sudahlah aku ingin tidur saja" chanyeol menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi wajahnya dan mengabaikan sehun yang kini cemberut karena chanyeol tidak merespon pertanyaannya

"yak hyung kau kejam ! kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku !"

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Sudah hampir satu minggu terhitung para anggota Sky dan three angel latihan bersama. Walaupun masih terjadi keributan diantara pasangan kaisoo namun mereka kini telah menjadi kompak. Namun ada yang terasa aneh disini, hanya Sehun dan Luhan yang dapat merasakannya. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling diam seperti ini, biasanya akan ada salah satu dari mereka yang meributkan suatu hal. Namun ini? Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bahkan hanya diam dan menjalani peran masing-masing tanpa adanya protes._

 _Sebenarnya ini lebih bagus karena dengan begitu drama musikal yang akan mereka tunjukkan ini dijamin akan berhasil. Tapi bagi sehun dan luhan sepertinya ada yang tidak beres diantara chanyeol dan baekhyun._

 _._

 _._

 _Chanyeol menghela nafasnya panjang, membuat sehun yang berada disampingnya menengok ke arahnya. Sejujurnya perubahan sikap chanyeol yang menjadi pendiam ini membuatnya risih. Sehun lebih suka hyung kesayangannya ini bersikap seperti biasa walaupun terkadang dia merasa sedikit malu akan kelakuan chanyeol yang sedikit konyol. Karena merasa tidak tahan lagi, maka dengan memberanikan diri Sehun akhirnya bertanya pada Chanyeol._

 _"terlalu banyak menghela nafas akan membuat umurmu semakin pendek hyung" ujar sehun membuka pembicarannya dengan chanyeol_

 _"aku tak peduli" chanyeol membalas cuek perkataan sehun_

 _"aku serius hyung"_

 _"hmmm" chanyeol hanya berdehem_

 _"hyung..." panggil sehun_

 _"..." chanyeol hanya terdiam berpura-pura tertidur dikasurnya_

 _"hyung" panggil sehun lagi namun yang dipanggil tetap diam_

 _"CHANYEOL HYUNG !" sehun yang sudah tidak sabar berteriak didepan telinga chanyeeol membuat chanyeol kaget lalu kembali duduk dan memandang sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya_

 _"apa sih? Tidak usah berteriak juga didepan telingaku !" chanyeol mengusak telinganya yang sakit_

 _"habis aku sudah memanggilmu selama tiga kali tapi kau tak merespon jadi terpaksa aku berteriak padamu hyung" sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat chanyeol meninggikan suaranya_

 _"yasudah, ada apa kau memanggilku? Kau mengganggu tidurku asal kau tahu" chanyeol kembali berbaring_

 _"hyung,, kau kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada yang berbeda dari sikapmu"_

 _"berbeda bagaimana? Sikapku biasa saja kok"_

 _"ya berbeda saja, biasanya kau kan hyperactive, tapi ini aku merasa jika kau menjadi pendiam. Ada apa denganmu?"_

 _"oh benarkah? Wah aku tak menyangka kau memperhatikanku sampai sebegitu detailnya" chanyeol terkekeh_

 _"hyung aku serius" sehun merajuk_

 _"hm hmm iya aku juga serius, tidak ada yang berbeda dariku kok"_

 _"tidak kau berbeda ! apalagi tidak biasanya kau beradu mulut dengan ketua segitiga itu. Apa kau dan dia ada masalah? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar ah tidak mungkin kau dan dia kan memang sedang bertengkar. Tapi ini sangat aneh hyung ! bahkan ketua segitiga itu yang biasanya cerewet menjadi pendiam seperti ini. Apa ini berhubungan dengan drama musical? Apa kalian ,,, ahaaa aku tahu apa jangan-jangan benih-benih cinta sudah hinggap dihati kalian hingga membuat kalian canggung? Aku benar begitu?"_

 _Oh betapa pintarnya Oh Sehun..._

 _Chanyeol hanya bisa menjatuhkan rahangnya mendengar penuturan dari sehun itu. Chanyeol tak habis pikir Sehun mendapat pemikiran dari mana hingga bisa berkata seperti itu? Ckckck_

 _"kau bicara apa sih sehun. Sudahlah aku ingin tidur saja" chanyeol menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi wajahnya dan mengabaikan sehun yang kini cemberut karena chanyeol tidak merespon pertanyaannya_

 _"yak hyung kau kejam ! kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku !"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Rival In Love**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol,

Oh Sehun,

Kim Jongin / Kai,

Byun Baekhyun,

Xi Luhan,

Do Kyungsoo

Other Cast : All Member Exo, SM Family, dll

Rated : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka saya cuma meminjam nama mereka disini,

kecuali Chanyeol (Chanyeol Is Mine :D #digorokmamihbaek)

Warning : Ini Genderswitch yah atau singkatnya GS , jadi kalau ada yang gak suka jika para uke disini jadi cewek mending gak usah baca ya dari pada nanti malah jadi masalah, cerita ini hanya fiksi semata dan murni karangan dari otak saya, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita tapi jujur ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari manapun kalau kata abang Kriseu sih Plagiat-ni style aniya, typo(s) anywhere, Don't bash tapi jika ada kritik membangun dan saran dipersilahkan.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5 :_**

.

"ku dengar ada murid baru pindahan dari china,,, wah kira-kira yeoja atau namja yah? Ah aku ingin namja saja"

"murid baru dari china?"

"hmmm dan kau tahu katanya dia adalah anak dari menteri pertahanan china. Hebat sekali bukan? Aku jadi tidak sabar"

Pagi ini Exo SHS dihebohkan oleh berita baru bahwa akan ada murid baru pindahan dari china, bukan hanya itu yang membuat heboh akan tetapi berita bahwa murid baru itu adalah anak dari menteri pertahanan china lah yang membuat seluruh siswa dan siswi Exo SHS gempar. Pasalnya mereka bergitu sangat penasaran dengan sosok murid baru tersebut.

"kau dengar itu kau dengar? Aku harap murid baru itu adalah seorang yeoja, dengan begitu aku bisa mendekatinya hahaha" kai tertawa devil membayangkan jika dia bisa dekat dengan murid baru tersebut

"heh mau kau kemanakan krystal hah? Ingat kau sudah memiliki kekasih" sehun menjitak kepala kai

"ishh aku sudah katakan berapa kali padamu, krystal itu bukan kekasihku ! dia saja yang tegila-gila padaku hingga mencapku sebagai kekasihnya" kai memberengut mengusap kepalanya yang teerkena jitakan dari sehun itu

"dasar playboy cap kampak ! tidak mau mengakui kekasihnya sendiri" cibir sehun

"ck terserah apa katamu cadel ! memang memiliki wajah yang tampan itu serba salah ya heuhheuheu"

"sesukamu saja kai. Aku tak peduli" sehun berjalan mendahului kai yang kini malah asyik tebar pesona pada siswi-siswi di sekolahnya

.

"wawww dia cantik sekali lihatlah ,,,,, bahkan jalannya pun sangat anggun. Astaga aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya" sorak salah seorang siswa saat melihat seorang yeoja asing melintasi koridor sekolah dengan gaya yang begitu anggun.

"jangan-jangan dia adalah murid baru itu ! OMAYAAA semoga dia sekelas denganku"

"ahh ku kira namja, huh semakin banyak saja sainganku kali ini" disaat para namja saling memuji kecantikan yeoja asing yang ternyata adalah murid baru itu, para yeoja malah mencibir karena merasa iri dan tersaingi akan kecantikan yang dipancarkan oleh murid baru tersebut.

Murid baru yang sedang dibicarakan oleh siswa dan siswi Exo SHS itu hanya diam dan terus berjalan dengan santainya tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang disekitanya. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam legam tergerai indah, bibir kucingnya yang lucu mulai terangkat sedikit setidaknya dia harus bersikap ramah sedikit dihadapan teman-teman barunya. Kaki jenjangnya yang melengkapi tubuh tinggi semampainya mulai melangkah dan berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"annyeonghaseyo"

"annyeong,,, oh kau Huang Zitao-ssi ?"

Murid baru tersebut yang bernama Tao tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya sopan dihadapan kepala sekolahnya yang baru ini

"ne saem"

"wah selamat datang di Exo High School Zitao-ssi. Apa kau sudah tahu kau akan ditempatkan di kelas mana?"

"ne saya tahu saem, kelas XII.1 bukan?"

"ne, kau akan ditempatkan di kelas XII.1 , tenang saja kau tak usah gugup karena sebentar lagi ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua kelas XII.1 akan datang membantumu"

"permisi seongsanim maaf saya terlambat" Kris dengan nafas yang tidak teratur memasuki ruang kepala sekolah sembari menundukkan kepalanya hormat

"oh Kris-ssi akhirnya kau datang juga, perkenalkan ini Zitao dia adalah murid baru pindahan dari china, berhubung kau ketua OSIS dan ketua kelas XII.1 dan juga kalian berkebangsaan negara yang sama jadi kuharap kau bisa membantu nona Huang Zitao dalam beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekolah kita" ujar sang kepala sekolah pada kris yang kini mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap yeoja yang dikenalkan kepala sekolahnya tadi

"ah baiklah seongsanim , kalau begitu eumm zitao-ssi mari ikut denganku" kris mengajak tao untuk ikut dengannya

"ne, eum saem kami permisi" tao membungkukkan badannya lalu meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah dan mengikuti kris dari belakang

.

* * *

"hei" tao memanggil kris dari belakang dengan panggilan 'hei' karena dia lupa nama kris

"kau memanggilku?" tanya kris menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil menatap tao dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan bahwa 'hei aku punya nama asal kau tahu'

"ya siapa lagi orang disini selain kau"

"ah ya kau pasti tidak tahu namaku ya, perkenalkan namaku wu yifan tapi kau bisa memanggilku kris" kris mengulurkan telapak tangannya

"aku tak perlu memperkenalkan diriku bukan? Kau sudah tahu namaku kan? Senang berkenalan denganmu yifan-ssi" tao membalas jabatan tangan kris

"hei panggil aku kris" kris sedikit protes karena gadis disampingnya ini dengan seenaknya memanggil nama aslinya

"wae? Kenapa kau protes? Bukankah yifan dan kris adalah orang yang sama? Lagipula aku lebih suka memanggil nama aslimu yifan. Dari pada kris itu terdengar teerlalu kebarat-baratan" cibir tao

"ck terserahlah nona huang. Nah ini adalah kelas kita kelas XII.1, semoga kau dapat beradaptasi dengan teman-teman sekelas kita"

"it's okay no problem, aku dapat cepat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitarku yang baru" tao melangkah lebih dulu dan memasuki ruang kelasnya yang baru

.

.

* * *

Jam istirahat dimulai, Baekhyun saat ini sedang duduk di kanti bersama kedua sahabat sejatinya Kyungsoo dan Luhan sembari menikmati makan siangnya. Walaupun dirinya sedang asyik menikmati makanannya tapi sedari tadi matanya melihat sekeliling kantin berharap kekasihnya Kris muncul, karena demi apapun Baekhyun benar-benar merindukan kekasihnya itu. Satu minggu disibukkan dengan latihan drama bersama sahabatnya membuat dirinya bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Luhan yang sadar dengan kelakuan aneh sahabatnya itu ikut mengikuti arah pandang baekhyun yang terlihat sedang mencari seseorang.

"kau sedang meencari seseorang?" tegur luhan pada baekhyun membuat baekhyun sedikit kaget

"hemm ne lu" jawab baekhyun

"siapa? Apa itu kris?" tebak luhan

"ne, kenapa dia belum muncul juga yah? Biasanya dia sudah ada dikantin"

"kenapa tidak kau temui dia dikelasnya saja tadi? Siapa tahu dia sedang sibuk" tembal kyungsso sembari menyeruput jus jeruknya

"ya kyungso benar baek" luhan menyetujui ucapan kyungsoo

"hai nona-nona manis sedang apa?" kai yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama sehun dan chanyeol dibelakangnya dengan seenaknya mengambil jus jeruk milik kyungsoo lalu meminumnya sampai habis

"YAK HITAM KENAPA KAU MEMINUM JUS JERUKKU? KALAU KAU TIDAK MAMPU MEMBELINYA JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMINUM MINUMANKU !" kyungsoo berteriak kesal lalu dengan brutal menjambaki rambut kai yang berada disampingnya.

Seluruh isi kantin memperhatikan kelakuan kyungsoo yang brutal itu. Baekhyun, Luhan yang paham dengan situasi ini langsung saja mendekati kyungsoo dan berusaha memisahkan kyungsoo dari kai. Namun tenaga luhan dan baekhyun tidak kuat menandingi tenaga kyungsoo yang benar-benar harus diacungi jempol itu. Dengan kesal baekhyun berteriak pada sehun dan chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap kai dan kyungsoo.

"yak kenapa kalian hanya diam saja hah? Apa kalian tidak berniat memisahkan kai dengan kyungsoo? Apa kalian tidak kasihan dengan sahabat hitam kalian?"

"biarkan sajaa, lagipula bukankah mereka memang seperti ini? Dan lagi aku tidak mau terkena amukan kyungsoo juga" sehun bergedik ngeri membayangkan bahwa dia juga ikut-ikutan menjadi korban keganasan kyungsoo.

Sedangkan chanyeol hanya diam dan mengangkat bahunya. Chanyeol benar-benar menjadi sosok yang berbeda saat ini. Baekhyun sedikit bingung dengan sikap chanyeol yang memang akhir-akhir ini berubah. Namun karena tidak mau ambil pusing dia pun akhirnya mencoba memisahkan kembali kyungsoo dan kai.

.

* * *

.

Bukannya membuat kyungsoo berhenti menjambaki rambut kai, tapi dia malah terkena sikutan keras dari sikut kyungsoo dibagian perutnya membuat baekhyun sedikit limbung dan mundur sembari memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Untung saja chanyeol ada dibelakang baekhyun, dengan cekatan tangan chanyeol langsung saja menahan tubuh baekhyun yang limbung tersebut. Baekhyun meringis menahan sakit diperutnya, sikutan kyungsoo benar-benar sangat keras sepertinya kulitnya akan membiru setelah ini.

Chanyeol membawa baekhyun menjauh dari tempat kyungsoo dan kai. Chanyeol mendudukan baekhyun disalah satu bangku kantin yang kosong. Chanyeol sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan baekhyun, apa sebegitu kuatkah sikutan kyungsoo hingga membuat baekhyun menahan sakit yang sebegitu parahnya?

"baek gwenchanayo?" tanya chanyeol dengan tatapan khawatir dan langsung berlutut didepan baekhyun

"sakit chan..." baekhyun terus memegangi perutnya sambil meringis

"kau.. kau tunggu disini okay" chanyeol hendak beranjak meninggalkan baekhyun harus berhenti karena baekhyun menagan lengannya

"kau m-mau kemana?"

"aku ingin meminta es batu pada bibi ahn, sebentar saja untuk mengompres perutmu" ucap chanyeol dengan lembut sembari melepaskan tangan baekhyun dari lengannya

"jangan lama-lama"

"tenang saja" chanyeol tersenyum pada baekhyun lalu pergi tapi sebelum pergi chanyeol mengusak rambut baekhyun terlebih dahulu

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol datang dengan membawa seplastik es ditangannya. Chanyeol lantas memberikan plastik es tersebut pada baekhyun agar baekhyun dapat mengompres perutnya yang sakit itu.

"ini? Ba-bagaimana aku mengompresnya? Apa – apa aku harus membuka bajuku disini?" tanya baekhyun dengan malu-malu, yang benar saja dia harus membuka bajunya disini

"ck tidak perlu, tarik saja bajumu keluar, lalu masukkan es itu. Aku akan berbalik badan" chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya namun dia juga menghalangi baekhyun dan menutupi tubuh baekhyun agar baekhyun tidak terlihat oleh orang lain .

"sudah?" tanya chanyeol

"ne sudah"

Chanyeol dengan cepat memballikkan tubuhnya menghadap baekhyun yang kini memegangi plastik es yang berada dibalik bajunya

"ck, kulit perutmu masih terlihat. Sebentar..." chanyeol membuka blazer seragam sekolahnya lalu menaruh blazernya diperut baekhyun menutupi perut baekhyun yang sedikit tersingkap.

"nah begini lebih baik" chanyeol tersenyum setelahnya.

"go-gomawo chanyeol-ah. Tapi bagaimana dengan blazermu? Blazermu basah nantinya?"

"tak masalah. Sudahlah yang penting tubuhmu yang basah tertutupi oleh blazer itu. Sudah ya, sepertinya aku harus turun tangan untuk melerai kyungsoo dan kai. Kasihan juga kai dia harus terkena amukan dari sahabat owl mu itu" tanpa menunggu ucapan baekhyun, chanyeol lekas melaju menghampiri kyungsoo yang masih asyik menjambaki rambut kai.

"gomawo park chanyeol" baekhyun benar-benar tulus mengucapkan terima kasih pada chanyeol.

.

.

* * *

"sehun-ah kita harus bagaimana? Kasihan kai.. walaupun aku sedikit kesal dengan kai tapi kasihan juga dia. Lihatlah wajahnya sudah suram begitu" luhan berujar panik, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Sudah banyak orang yang berusaha melerai kyungsoo namun tidak ada satupun yang berhasil.

"nan mollayo,,,, aish habis ini juga salah kai. Coba saja dia tidak main-main dengan kyungsoo"

"kyungsoo sudahlah, maafkan kelakuan kai... astaga kyungsoo-ah sadarlah" sehun menarik tangan kyungsoo dari rambut kai berrharap kyungsoo meendengarkan perkataannya

"kyungsoo sadarlah !" teriak sehun ditelinga kyungsoo

"ck diamlah kau bocah albino ! apa kau mau seperti sahabat hitammu ini?" kyungsoo berujar kesal

"yak kyungsoo lepaskan rambutku . astaga ini sakit sekali !"

"rasakan itu hitamm ! siapa suruh bermain-main denganku"

Kyungsoo benar-benar seperti orang yang sedang kerasukan

"BERHENTI KYUNGSOO ! APA KAU MAU AKU PANGGILKAN JUNG SEONGSANIM?" suara menggelegar itu membuat kyungsoo melepaskan tarikan tangannya di rambut kai.

Chanyeol segera menghampiri kyungsoo yang kini tegang karena dia takut chanyeol akan mengadu pada jung seongsanim

"sudah puas menyiksa sahabatku? Mau aku panggilkan jung seongsanim?" tanya chanyeol dengan datar

"ja-jangan chanyeol-ah. Maafkan aku" kyungsoo kini menundukkan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan dengan guru cantik namun hatinya seperti iblis itu

"bagus, ayo kai kita pergi. Astaga kau seperti gembel saja" chanyeol menarik kai

"ck kau ini hyung, tapi terima kasih karena telah menolongku dari singa betina itu. Grrr aku benar-benar takut padanya"

"makanya jangan berurusan dengan wanita owl itu" celetuk sehun

"sehun bisa kau bawa kai ke markas kita? Aku ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan terlebih dahulu" ucap chanyeol pada sehun

"no problem hyung, kajja kai" sehun merangkul pundak kai dan membawa kai ke markas mereka.

.

* * *

"sudah jangan tundukan kepalamu seperti itu. Luhan bisa kau bawa sahabatmu ini kembali kekelas? Dan untuk semuanya lebih baik kalian kembali ke kelas karena sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi" ujar chanyeol pada semua teman-temannya

Dengan cepat luhan membawa kyungsoo ke kelasnya begitu pula dengan teman-temannya yang berada dikantin pun ikut berhamburan meninggalkan kantin. Setelah dirasa kantin sudah sepi, chanyeol kembali menemui baekhyun yang masih duduk di pojok kantin sembari memperhatikan dirinya.

"sudah lebih baik?" tanya chanyeol yang kini duduk disamping baekhyun

"hmm mendingan. Hei ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau tahu kyungsoo sangat takut dengan jung seongsanim?" baekhyun terkekeh sembari menepuk pundak chanyeol

"hahahaha aku tidak tahu, tapi memang semua siswa takut dengan jung saem bukan?"

"hahahaha kau ini" baekhyun terus tertawa tanpa menyadari sedari tadi chanyeol memperhatikannya dengan senyuman yang terus terlukis dibibirnya

"hei kenapa kau jadi memperhatikanku seperti itu? Ahhhh aku tahu kau mulai terpesona dengan senyumanku kan? Hayo mengaku saja? Huh dulu kau sok jual mahal, sekarang kau terpesona kan pada senyumanku? Dasar tiang listrik kelebihan kal..hmmpptt"

Tanpa sadar chanyeol mengecup bibir baekhyun lama, walaupun hanya menempel tapi tetap saja ini menjadi ciuman kedua mereka. Sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, chanyeol segera melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir baekhyun. Sedikit mengurangi kegugupannya karena telah lancang mencium baekhyun, chanyeol bergegas berdiri. Sebelum meninggalkan baekhyun chanyeol kembali tersenyum kaku lalu mengusak rambut baekhyun sembari berkata sesuatu.

"tetaplah tersenyum seperti itu. Kau cantik jika tersenyum"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, chanyeol segera pergi sebelum baekhyun melihat rona merah yang menjalar dipipinya.

Tak jauh beda dengan chanyeol, tanpa sadar pipi baekhyun juga merona dibuatnya. Entah mengapa baekhyun merasa tubuhnya panas dan perutnya geli seperti ada ratusan kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki dirinya.

"yang tadi itu apa?"

.

.

* * *

Sehun yang duduk disamping kai yang sedang mengoceh sedari tadi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, entah sudah keberapa kalinya Kai selalu mengulang-ngulang kata-kata tentang betapa ganasnya kyungsoo. Sehun sebenarnya bosan sekali mendengar ocehan kai yang tak kunjung berhenti itu, sehun bahkan berharap chanyeol segera datang agar bocah hitam yang sialnya sahabatnya sendiri ini akan diam.

"oh hyung akhirnya kau datang juga. kenapa lama sekali?" ternyata doa sehun terkabulkan karena chanyeol hyungnya yang iya tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga

"wae? kau merindukanku?" chanyeol membuka cola yang ia beli tadi lalu meminumnya

"tidak, aku hanya bosan saja bocah hitam ini tak henti-hentinya mengoceh tentang kyungsoo" sehun mulai mengambil cola yang dibawa oleh chanyeol tadi lalu meminumnya

"yak bocah albino tega sekali kau padaku. aku kan hanya sedang mencurahkan hatiku" kai memberengut, dia pikir sehun sedari tadi merespon ucapannya

"mungkin jika kau mengatakan sekali saja aku masih bisa meresponnya. tapi ini sudah puluhan kali kau mengatakan hal yang sama tentang kyungsoo. astaga jangan-jangan otakmu menjadi konslet karena kyungsoo menjambaki rambutmu tadi?"

"sialan kau!" kai melempar kaleng colanya yang telah habis kewajah sehun, namun sebelum kaleng cola tersebut mendarat di wajah tampan sehun, sehun sudah menangkapnya duluan dengan cekatan.

"nice shoot kai" ujar sehun menyeringai

"oh ya hyung kemana blazermu? Tumben sekali kau melepasnya?" tanya kai pada chanyeol yang sedang menggulung lengan kemeja sekolahnya

"hmm aku kepanasan jadi aku lepas saja blazerku. Sudah ya aku mau kembali kekelas" jawab chanyeol berbohong lalu bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan kedua duo kopi susu itu

"benarkah? Tapi ini kan musim dingin"

"musim dingin ya? -benar juga. Ah biarkan saja. Suka-suka chanyeol hyung"

.

* * *

 _~Rival In Love~_

* * *

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya berulang kali entah kenapa dirinya merasa sangat bersalah karena telah terlalu keras menjambaki Kai, tapi berulang kali juga dia menggelengkan kepalanya batinnya merasa jika dia memang sudah benar siapa suruh bermain-main dengan Do Kyungsoo. Luhan yang sedari tadi melihat kyungsoo seperti orang aneh hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sudah tidak asing lagi melihat kelakuan absurd itu.

Baekhyun menghampiri kedua temannya dengan alis yang saling bertautan. Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah tidak heran sih dengan tingkah aneh kedua temannya namun Baekhyun juga penasaran apalagi tidak biasanya Kyungsoo terlihat begitu seperti orang linglung. Mungkin kyungsoo merasa menyesal telah menyiksa Kai. Ngomong – ngomong Kai bagaimana ya dengan keadaan anak itu? Baekhyun yakin jika keadaan anak itu pasti sangat mengenaskan. Mengingat Kai, kenapa Baekhyun jadi memikirkan Chanyeol? Wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas kala mengingat Chanyeol yang menciumnya tadi dan juga sikap chanyeol yang begitu manis membuat perasaan baekhyun terkoyak. Bahkan blazer Chanyeol yang baekhyun kenakan saat ini pun membuat perasan baekhyun menjadi hangat apalagi aroma tubuh chanyeol yang masih melekat diblazer baekhyun membuat baekhyun kecanduan. Oh tidak-tidak, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini baek? Ini tidak mungkin ! Kau tidak mungkin kan jatuh cinta pada musuhmu sendiri? Ingat kau sudah memiliki kekasih yang kau cintai ! Ingat Kris baek ingat ! Astaga kenapa kau jadi .. arghhhh

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir pemikiran tentang Chanyeol. Hingga pikirannya mulai kembali saat Luhan menepuk pundaknya. Bekhyun kaget bukan main sejak kapan dirinya sudah berdiri didepan Luhan dan kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh.

"baek ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit?" tanya luhan khawatir akan keadaan baekhyun

"hah ani, aku baik-baik saja kok" baekhyun tersenyum menandakan dia baik-baik saja

"syukurlah jika kau baik-baik saja, oh ya dari mana saja dirimu baek? Kenapa kau baru terlihat lagi setelah menghilang dikantin. Bahkan kau tidak membantuku lagi memisahkan kyungsoo" luhan bertanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"bukan aku tidak membantumu lihat ini" baekhyun membuka kemeja bagian perutnya memperlihatkan luka lebam akibat sikutan kyungsoo yang begutu kuat

"baek kau kenapa?" tanya kyungsoo membulatkan matanya

"tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri yang telah membuatku seperti ini" baekhyun mengancingkan kembali kancing kemejanya dengan wajah kesal, apa-apaan itu kyungsoo bisa-bisanya dia tanya kenapa. Padahal yang membuatnya seperti ini adalah dirinya.

"aku? Memang aku kenapa? Atau ahh jangan-jangan baek apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tadi?" tanya kyungsoo merasa bersalah

"huh tentu saja, kau menyikut perutku dengan keras kyungin~~~ astaga kau benar-benar seperti orang yang kerasukam saja, aku saja bisa seperti ini apa kabar dengan keadaan si kamjong itu ckckck kau benar-benar ganas kyung" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"benar sekali baek, jika kau melihat wajah kai tadi kau pasti akan tertawa. Dia benar-benar sangat mengenaskan. Untung saja ada chanyeol kalau tidak entah bagaimana nasib kai nantinya" tembal luhan

"ya aku melihat tadi"

"tapi kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan baek? Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Maafkan aku, aku aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika aku membuatmu terluka. Maafkan aku baek" kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat

"tenang saja kyung aku sudah baik-baik saja. Aku maklum kok, sudah jangan tundukkan kepalamu begitu" baekhyun menangkup kedua pipi kyungsoo membuat kyungsoo berhadapan dengannya

"tapi baek"

"gwenchana, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Jangan sedih seperti itu dong. Sahabatku kyungsoo jelek jika sedih seperti itu" baekhyun mencoba menghibur kyungsoo

"syukurlah jika kau baik-baik saja baek. Lain kali aku tidak akan membuatmu seperti ini lagi. Aku janji"

"ya kyung"

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo pun saling berpelukan, namun kyungsoo merasa aneh tidak biasanya baekhyun mengganti parfumnya. Biasanya kan parfum baekhyun berbau strawberry tapi ini kenapa menjadi berbau mint? Dan parfum ini bukankah parfum namja? Wanginya benar-benar maskulin.

"baek tunggu sejak kapan kau mengganti parfummu? Sebentar-sebentar ini bukan blazermu kan? Dan ini kenapa blazermu kau genggam dan basah? Apa yang terjadi denganmu baek? Ini blazer siapa? Oh tunggu Park Chanyeol? Astaga demi ubur-ubur kenapa kau memakai blazer milik Park Chanyeol? Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya pada kami baek?" tanya kyungsoo dengan nada mengidimitasi bahkan Luhan kini juga ikut menatapnya dengan tatapan 'jelaskan pada kami baek'

Baekhyun benar – benar menjadi gugup, apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada kyungsoo dan Luhan? Dia benar-benar sangat malu. Tapi berhubung Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak sabar dengan apa yang akan dikatakan baekhyun, maka dengan terpaksa Baekhyun akhirnya menjelaskan semuanya asal muasal kenapa blazer milik Chanyeol bisa ia pakai. Kyungsoo dan Luhan benar-benar menjadi pendengar yang baik saat Baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya. Setelah baekhyun berhasil mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada kyungsoo dan luhan. Kedua sahabatnya itu malah terkikik geli. Kyungsoo bahkan tak henti-hentinya menggoda baekhyun, apalagi saat baekhyun menceritakan bahwa chanyeol menciumnya membuat kyungsoo semakin gemas untuk menggoda baekhyun. Berbanding terbalik dengan kyungsoo yang menganggap semua itu candaan , tapi Luhan menganggap bahwa ini awal yang bagus untuk menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol karena sejujurnya selain karena ingin membuat pasangan chanbaek berbaikan dan membuat hubungannya dengan sehun tidak menjadi hubungan diam-diam, Luhan juga ingin membuat Baekhyun putus dengan Kris. Walaupun itu akan terdengar jahat tapi sejujurnya Luhan masih menaruh perasaan curiga pada lelaki blasteran China-Kanada itu. Luhan berharap ini adalah awal yang baik untuk semuanya.

.

.

TBC

* * *

long time no see yeorobun ~~

apa kabar semuanya ^^

Oh ya berhubung masih dalam tema Lebaran

saya mengucapka Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri

Minal Aidin Wal faidzin, Mohon maaf Lahir dan Batin ^^

.

hari ini saya update 2 Chapter loh,,,, Chapter 4 sama Chapter 5 #yeayyyy

sebenarnya saya mau update ff ini pada saat ultah saya tanggal 9 Juli kemarin hehehehe

tapi berhubung jaringan tidak mendukung , so saya jadi update hari ini...

.

gimana masih ada yang berminat dengan ff ini?

semoga saja ada yahh :D

.

.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mendukung \^.^/

Buat yang kemarin tanya Who You Love,, tenang aja itu masih lanjut kok tapi harus sabar ya nak,,, saya sedang kehabisan ide untuk ff satu itu T.T

.

.

see you in next chapter

Review Jusseyo?

Annyeong ~~


	6. Chapter 6

_Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya berulang kali entah kenapa dirinya merasa sangat bersalah karena telah terlalu keras menjambaki Kai, tapi berulang kali juga dia menggelengkan kepalanya batinnya merasa jika dia memang sudah benar siapa suruh bermain-main dengan Do Kyungsoo. Luhan yang sedari tadi melihat kyungsoo seperti orang aneh hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sudah tidak asing lagi melihat kelakuan absurd itu._

 _Baekhyun menghampiri kedua temannya dengan alis yang saling bertautan. Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah tidak heran sih dengan tingkah aneh kedua temannya namun Baekhyun juga penasaran apalagi tidak biasanya Kyungsoo terlihat begitu seperti orang linglung. Mungkin kyungsoo merasa menyesal telah menyiksa Kai. Ngomong – ngomong Kai bagaimana ya dengan keadaan anak itu? Baekhyun yakin jika keadaan anak itu pasti sangat mengenaskan. Mengingat Kai, kenapa Baekhyun jadi memikirkan Chanyeol? Wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas kala mengingat Chanyeol yang menciumnya tadi dan juga sikap chanyeol yang begitu manis membuat perasaan baekhyun terkoyak. Bahkan blazer Chanyeol yang baekhyun kenakan saat ini pun membuat perasan baekhyun menjadi hangat apalagi aroma tubuh chanyeol yang masih melekat diblazer baekhyun membuat baekhyun kecanduan. Oh tidak-tidak, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini baek? Ini tidak mungkin ! Kau tidak mungkin kan jatuh cinta pada musuhmu sendiri? Ingat kau sudah memiliki kekasih yang kau cintai ! Ingat Kris baek ingat ! Astaga kenapa kau jadi .. arghhhh_

 _Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir pemikiran tentang Chanyeol. Hingga pikirannya mulai kembali saat Luhan menepuk pundaknya. Bekhyun kaget bukan main sejak kapan dirinya sudah berdiri didepan Luhan dan kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh._

 _"baek ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit?" tanya luhan khawatir akan keadaan baekhyun_

 _"hah ani, aku baik-baik saja kok" baekhyun tersenyum menandakan dia baik-baik saja_

 _"syukurlah jika kau baik-baik saja, oh ya dari mana saja dirimu baek? Kenapa kau baru terlihat lagi setelah menghilang dikantin. Bahkan kau tidak membantuku lagi memisahkan kyungsoo" luhan bertanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya_

 _"bukan aku tidak membantumu lihat ini" baekhyun membuka kemeja bagian perutnya memperlihatkan luka lebam akibat sikutan kyungsoo yang begutu kuat_

 _"baek kau kenapa?" tanya kyungsoo membulatkan matanya_

 _"tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri yang telah membuatku seperti ini" baekhyun mengancingkan kembali kancing kemejanya dengan wajah kesal, apa-apaan itu kyungsoo bisa-bisanya dia tanya kenapa. Padahal yang membuatnya seperti ini adalah dirinya._

 _"aku? Memang aku kenapa? Atau ahh jangan-jangan baek apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tadi?" tanya kyungsoo merasa bersalah_

 _"huh tentu saja, kau menyikut perutku dengan keras kyungin~~~ astaga kau benar-benar seperti orang yang kerasukam saja, aku saja bisa seperti ini apa kabar dengan keadaan si kamjong itu ckckck kau benar-benar ganas kyung" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya_

 _"benar sekali baek, jika kau melihat wajah kai tadi kau pasti akan tertawa. Dia benar-benar sangat mengenaskan. Untung saja ada chanyeol kalau tidak entah bagaimana nasib kai nantinya" tembal luhan_

 _"ya aku melihat tadi"_

 _"tapi kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan baek? Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Maafkan aku, aku aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika aku membuatmu terluka. Maafkan aku baek" kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat_

 _"tenang saja kyung aku sudah baik-baik saja. Aku maklum kok, sudah jangan tundukkan kepalamu begitu" baekhyun menangkup kedua pipi kyungsoo membuat kyungsoo berhadapan dengannya_

 _"tapi baek"_

 _"gwenchana, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Jangan sedih seperti itu dong. Sahabatku kyungsoo jelek jika sedih seperti itu" baekhyun mencoba menghibur kyungsoo_

 _"syukurlah jika kau baik-baik saja baek. Lain kali aku tidak akan membuatmu seperti ini lagi. Aku janji"_

 _"ya kyung"_

 _Baekhyun dan kyungsoo pun saling berpelukan, namun kyungsoo merasa aneh tidak biasanya baekhyun mengganti parfumnya. Biasanya kan parfum baekhyun berbau strawberry tapi ini kenapa menjadi berbau mint? Dan parfum ini bukankah parfum namja? Wanginya benar-benar maskulin._

 _"baek tunggu sejak kapan kau mengganti parfummu? Sebentar-sebentar ini bukan blazermu kan? Dan ini kenapa blazermu kau genggam dan basah? Apa yang terjadi denganmu baek? Ini blazer siapa? Oh tunggu Park Chanyeol? Astaga demi ubur-ubur kenapa kau memakai blazer milik Park Chanyeol? Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya pada kami baek?" tanya kyungsoo dengan nada mengidimitasi bahkan Luhan kini juga ikut menatapnya dengan tatapan 'jelaskan pada kami baek'_

 _Baekhyun benar – benar menjadi gugup, apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada kyungsoo dan Luhan? Dia benar-benar sangat malu. Tapi berhubung Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak sabar dengan apa yang akan dikatakan baekhyun, maka dengan terpaksa Baekhyun akhirnya menjelaskan semuanya asal muasal kenapa blazer milik Chanyeol bisa ia pakai. Kyungsoo dan Luhan benar-benar menjadi pendengar yang baik saat Baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya. Setelah baekhyun berhasil mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada kyungsoo dan luhan. Kedua sahabatnya itu malah terkikik geli. Kyungsoo bahkan tak henti-hentinya menggoda baekhyun, apalagi saat baekhyun menceritakan bahwa chanyeol menciumnya membuat kyungsoo semakin gemas untuk menggoda baekhyun. Berbanding terbalik dengan kyungsoo yang menganggap semua itu candaan , tapi Luhan menganggap bahwa ini awal yang bagus untuk menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol karena sejujurnya selain karena ingin membuat pasangan chanbaek berbaikan dan membuat hubungannya dengan sehun tidak menjadi hubungan diam-diam, Luhan juga ingin membuat Baekhyun putus dengan Kris. Walaupun itu akan terdengar jahat tapi sejujurnya Luhan masih menaruh perasaan curiga pada lelaki blasteran China-Kanada itu. Luhan berharap ini adalah awal yang baik untuk semuanya._

* * *

 **Rival In Love**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol,

Oh Sehun,

Kim Jongin / Kai,

Byun Baekhyun,

Xi Luhan,

Do Kyungsoo

Other Cast : All Member Exo, SM Family, dll

Rated : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka saya cuma meminjam nama mereka disini,

kecuali Chanyeol (Chanyeol Is Mine :D #digorokmamihbaek)

Warning : Ini Genderswitch yah atau singkatnya GS , jadi kalau ada yang gak suka jika para uke disini jadi cewek mending gak usah baca ya dari pada nanti malah jadi masalah, cerita ini hanya fiksi semata dan murni karangan dari otak saya, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita tapi jujur ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari manapun kalau kata abang Kriseu sih Plagiat-ni style aniya, typo(s) anywhere, Don't bash tapi jika ada kritik membangun dan saran dipersilahkan.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6 :_**

.

 _._

Sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian memalukan dikantin sekolah, anggota trio sky dan three angel kembali berlatih untuk pentas seni yang satu minggu lagi akan segera digelar. Namun biasanya setiap latihan pasti selalu saja ada salah satu dari ketiga pasangan ini akan saling bertengkar, tapi saat ini hanya kesunyian yang mendominasi dan ini merupakan rekor terbaru untuk mereka dalam sejarah bahwa kali ini mereka berlatih dengan serius.

Sebenarnya ini sangat bagus karena dengan begitu pada saat pentas seni nanti tidak akan terjadi kesalahan. Tapi tidak untuk Sehun rasanya ini terlalu aneh dan menurutnya sangat aneh. Membuat Keributan, saling mencaci, saling menggoda bahkan saling menjatuhkan lawannya adalah makanan mereka sehari-hari. Jadi akan menjadi hal yang sangat aneh jika hanya terdiam membisu seperti ini. Karena merasa gregetan dengan sikap teman-temannya ini, Sehun sengaja menyindir teman-temannya.

"ekhmm, aku seperti berada di area pemakaman saja sepi sekali" ucap sehun menyindir

"sialan kau tuan Oh memang kau pikir kami adalah mayat-mayat" baekhyun mendelik tajam kearah sehun , enak saja sehun berfikiran seperti itu ! Itu sama saja menyamakan dirinya adalah mayat- mayat yang terkubur

"owh ternyata kau masih hidup ketua segitiga . Yah kufikir kau ..."

"kusumpal kaos kaki milikku baru tahu rasa dirimu"

Ucapan sehun terhenti karena baekhyun dengan kurang ajarnya melempar kaos kaki miliknya kewajah tampan sehun. Oh malangnya sehun ckckck

"yak sialan kau ketua segitiga !" sehun mengumpat melempar kaos kaki yang berada diwajahnya kelantai.

"wle" baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya sembari tersenyum miring

Setidaknya baekhyun mau merespon dirinya, sehun kemudian melirik hyungnya tumben sekali dia tidak ikut-ikutan menimpali omongan baekhyun. Sehun malah hanya melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat muram dan sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Sehun menghela nafasnya , ia harus menanyakan keterdiaman hyungnya itu nanti. Setelah menatap Chanyeol, pandangan sehun kini beralih kepada pasangan kyungsoo dan kai yang saling menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun berfikir jika kedua pasangan itu masih merasa sama-sama bersalah namun malu dan enggan untuk berkata 'maaf' satu sama lain. Untuk kedua pasangan ini Sehun mulai mendekat kearah mereka, kemudian dengan sikap dewasanya sehun menepuk pundak kyungsoo dan kai secara bersamaan hingga membuat kyungsoo dan kai saling mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap sehun tanda tanya.

"aku tahu kalian sama-sama merasa bersalah dan sama-sama ingin meminta maaf tapi karena ego kalian yang sangat tinggi kalian jadi hanya berdiam diri seperti ini tanpa seucap kata 'maaf' yang terucap dibibir kalian. Mau sampai kapan kalian seperti ini? Ayolah aku lebih suka melihat kalian bertingkah seperti tom and jerry dari pada melihat kalian saling berdiam diri seperti ini" sehun tersenyum hangat berharap kyungsoo dan kai sadar

Baru saja kai akan berucap, mereka mendengar Baekhyun berteriak panik karena penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sehun , kai , kyungsoo dan Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun. Kai dan Sehun yang terlihat sangat khawatir pasalnya kini mereka melihat Chanyeol pingsan dan kepalanya tergeletak dipangkuan baekhyun.

"heii tiang bangunlah kenapa kau tiba-tiba pingsan? Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan? Yoda kau dengar aku?" baekhyun menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi chanyeol agak keras berharap chanyeol sadar namun yang terjadi chanyeol masih terdiam tak sadarkan diri

"hyung" sehun dan kai sama-sama menghampiri chanyeol dan masing menggenggam pergelangan tangan chanyeol

"sehun sepertinya kita harus membawa chanyeol hyung kerumah sakit" ucap kai mengusulkan dia sangat takut terjadi sesuatu dengan chanyeol, karena tidak biasanya chanyeol akan pingsan seperti ini

"ne kau benar kai, ayo kau siapkan mobilnya aku akan menggendong chanyeol hyung"

"okey" kai bergegas berlari keluar dari markas mereka dan berlari menuju parkiran, sedangkan sehun kini ia tengah berusaha menggendong hyungnya dipundaknya dengan bantuan baekhyun.

Namun saat dirinya akan pergi, baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

" apa yang terjadi dengan chanyeol? Apa begitu seriuskah hingga harus membawanya kerumah sakit?" tanya baekhyun penasaran

"hmm tidak kenapa-kenapa, sudahlah ini juga tidak begitu penting buatmu kan? Aku harus segera membawa chanyeol hyung kerumah sakit" tanpa menunggu kata-kata yang akan dilontarkan oleh baekhyun, sehun bergegas pergi.

"apa yang terjadi dengan chanyeol?"

.

.

* * *

"dokter cho bagaimana keadaan chanyeol hyung? Dia tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?" tanya kai yang langsung berdiri dihadapan dokter cho setelah dokter cho selesai memeriksa keadaan chanyeol

"dia tidak kenapa-kenapa chanyeol hanya kelelahan sepertinya dia sedang stress makanya dia bisa pingsan seperti itu. Tapi tenang saja setelah meminum obat yang aku resepkan lalu istirahat yang cukup chanyeol akan kembali pulih" ujar dokter cho tersenyum hangat

"ah syukurlah ku kira chanyeol hyung memiliki penyakit yang serius" kai mengelus dadanya lega

"tidak, yasudah kalau begitu aku permisi, jika terjadi sesuatu dengan chanyeol kalian bisa memsnggilku kembali"

"ne terima kasih dokter cho" kai dan sehun membungkukkan badannya sopan

Setelah dokter cho pergi dari ruangan inap chanyeol, kai dan sehun langsung saja mendekati ranjang yang ditempati oleh chanyeol. Kai dan sehun dapat melihat wajah chanyeol yang begitu pucat bahkan sehun baru menyadari adanya lingkaran hitam dibawah kelopak mata milik chanyeol. Apa benar chanyeol sedang ada masalah hingga membuatnya stress? Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah menceritakannya pada sehun? Padahal kan sehun tinggal bersama chanyeol?. Ah entahlah, mungkin hyungnya ini sedang tidak ingin menceritakannya pada sehun. Begitulah pemikiran sehun.

Sudah satu jam berlalu dan chanyeol belum juga sadar. Sehun dan Kai yang setia menunggu chanyeol bahkan sampai tertidur disofa yang berada diruang inap chanyeol karena merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Saking terlelapnya kedua kopi susu itu tertidur , mereka bahkan tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang menjenguk chanyeol secara diam-diam.

"ck kau terlihat menyedihkan park. Semoga mimpimu indah"

Orang yang menjenguk chanyeol secara diam – diam itu lalu menyuntikan sesuatu ke selang cairan infus milik chanyeol itu lalu pergi. Sebelum pergi dia tersenyum menyeringai seakan mengejek tubuh chanyeol yang terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit tersebut.

"let's time to play park chanyeol"

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun sedari tadi mondar – mandir dikamarnya menunggu balasan pesan yang ia kirim kepada luhan dan kyungsoo berharap dia mengetahui bagaimana keadaan chanyeol saat ini. Karena jujur saja entah kenapa baekhyun merasa khawatir pada namja yang selalu membuatnya kesal itu. Baru kali ini ia melihat chanyeol pingsan terlebih lagi sesaat sebelum pingsan baekhyun mendengarkan chanyeol berkata sesuatu padanya.

.

Flashback :

Setelah berhasil membuat sehun kesal karena dia sudah melemparkan kaos kaki miliknya ke wajah sehun sehingga membuat sehun diam berceloteh dan mendekati pasangan kaisoo. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sesosok namja yang berada disampingnya dengan raut wajah yang aneh. Baekhyun bahkan bertanya ada apa dengan chanyeol? Tumben sekali dia menjadi pendiam seperti ini? Apa chanyeol sedang memiliki masalah? Karena sedari tadi baekhyun melihat wajah chanyeol seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

-tingggg-

Baekhyun mendengar nada notifikasi ponsel milik chanyeol berbunyi dan baekhyun dapat melihat chanyeol terlihat melihat ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang dikirimkan seseorang padanya. Namun baekhyun merasakan gelagat aneh chanyeol yang terlihat membalas pesannya dengan keringat dingin yang terus mengucur dipelipisnya. Baekhyun bahkan dapat melihat gurat ketakutan diwajah chanyeol setelah memasukkan ponselnya dengan terburu-buru disakunya.

Baekhyun mendengar chanyeol menggeram frustasi dan setelah itu chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya menghadap baekhyun yang sedari tadi memandangnya. Baekhyun menjadi gugup dia takut jika chanyeol tahu bahwa sedari tadi baekhyun menatapnya. Kedua mata mereka saling bertubrukan, baekhyun yang baru saja akan memalingkan wajahnya dari chanyeol terpaksa harus menundanya saat chanyeol tiba-tiba berbisik padanya.

"byun baekhyun kumohon jauhi kris"

Belum sempat baekhyun membalas perkataan chanyeol yang seakan menyuruhnya menjauhi kekasihnya itu, chanyeol keburu pingsan dipangkuannya.

Flashback end.

.

.

-ttinggg-

Satu buah pesan yang dikirim dari kyungsoo masuk ke ponselnya, dengan cepat baekhyun membuka pesan dari kyungsoo tersebut.

From : Kyungsoo

Baek aku sudah mengetahui dimana chanyeol berada

Saat ini dia ada di hangeng hospital

Dan sampai saat ini chanyeol belum sadar dari pingsannya.

Kau cepatlah kemari , aku dan luhan sudah berada disana.

.

.

Dengan cepat baekhyun mengambil tas dan jaketnya asal lalu pergi menuju rumah sakit tempat chanyeol dirawat.

Baru saja dia akan membuka pintu utama rumahnya, Baekbeom sudah mencegatnya dan menanyakan kemana baekhyun akan pergi. Baekhyun yang sudah terburu-buru lantas menyentak tangan baekbeom lalu pergi tanpa pamit namun sebelum dia pergi, baekhyun membalas singkat pertanyaan kakaknya itu.

"chanyeol, aku ingin menemui chanyeol dirumah sakit"

Setelah berucap seperti itu tubuh baekhyun pun menghilang dari pandangan baekbeom.

"chanyeol? Rumah sakit?"

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo sudah berbaikan dengan Kai satu jam yang lalu. Saat kyungsoo datang menjenguk chanyeol bersama Luhan, Kyungsoo langsung melayangkan permintaan maafnya pada kai karena telah berlaku kasar pada kai dua minggu yang lalu. Setelah difikir kembali apa yang dikatakan sehun memang benar tadi. Jadi sebagai pihak yang telah membuat kekacauwan akhirnya kyungsoo mengalah dan meminta maaf terlebih dahulu pada kai.

Kai pun meminta maaf pada kyungsoo karena walau bagaimanapun semua inti masalah ini adalah dirinya. Andai saja dirinya tidak mengganggu kyungsoo mungkin kejadian itu tidak akan terjadi. Hubungan keduanya pun kini akhirnya membaik dan mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin pertemanan. Ya walaupun nanti masih akan ada adu mulut diantara mereka bukan berarti mereka kembali bermusuhan, itu hanya akan menjadi pemanis dalam hubungan pertemanan mereka saja. Kai dan Kyungsoo berharap kejadian dua minggu yang lalu tidak akan terulang kembali.

Sembari menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun, kai dan kyungsoo saling mengobrol. Mereka larut dalam beberapa obrolan yang menyenangkan. Ternyata mengobrol bersama Kai tidak seburuk pemikirannya karena demi apapun mereka berdua memiliki kegemaran yang sama. Jadi saat mengobrol seperti ini mereka menjadi semakin akrab dan semakin saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"oh kau menyukai kartun pororo? Wah selera kita sama. Aku pun menyukai film kartun itu"

"heum ne aku sangat menyukainya. Aku paling suka dengan karakter pororo bahkan aku memiliki banyak boneka pororo dikamarku. Kalau kau suka karakter siapa?" Tanya kyungsoo bersemangat

"oh benarkah? Aku punya boneka pororo limited edition dirumah , aku tidak menyukainya aku lebih suka krong. Apa kau mau boneka pororo itu? Kalau…" belum sempat kai melanjutkan perkataannya kyungsoo dengan cepat memutus perkataan kai dengan bersemangat dan mata yang berbinar-binar

"aku mau kai . AKU MAUUUUU" kyungsoo bersemangat sekali jika mendengar tentang boneka pororo apalagi itu limited edition.

Saking bersemangatnya kyungsoo dirinya sampai tak menyadari jika baekhyun sudah sampai dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat khawatir sekali. Pasalnya setahu Baekhyun Chanyeol adalah orang yang tak mudah sakit apalagi sampai tak sadarkan diri seperti ini.

"kyung bagaimana keadaan chanyeol?" Tanya baekhyun tiba-tiba dan membuat kyungsoo sedikit kaget

"owh baek kau sudah datang? Heumm chanyeol masih tak sadarkan diri"

"apa dia belum sadar juga? Sebenarnya dia sakit apa sih?"

"waw tenang baek, kau terlihat khawatir sekali pada hyung kami? Ahh jangan-jangan kau mulai jatuh cinta dengan hyung kami begitu?" kai menggoda sembari menaik turunkan alisnya. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, sebenarnya dia serius khawatir dengan keadaan chanyeol tapi tunggu kenapa dia harus khawatir ? chanyeol kan bukan siapa-siapanya.

"aku serius kamjong, dan aku katakan padamu aku tidak AKAN PERNAH jatuh cinta pada hyungmu itu. Hish" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal sembari mempoutkan bibirnya lucu ciri khas seorang byun baekhyun sekali jika sedang kesal.

"hahaha aku hanya bercanda nenek lampir. Chanyeol hyung hanya terlalu stress makanya dia sampai pingsan tapi tenang saja kata dokter sebentar lagi chanyeol hyung akan cepat sadar"

"begitukah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh ya dimana luhan?" Tanya baekhyun celingukan karena sedari tadi dia tidak meliha keberadaan Luhan

"Luhan bersama sehun di kamar chanyeol" jawab kyungsoo

"oh okay, eum aku akan menemui Luhan dan Sehun didalam, kalian tidak masuk?"

"ah tidak, kami disini saja lagipula aku harus menunggu keluarga chanyeol hyung, bibi park bilang dia akan sampai bersama paman sebentar lagi" jelas kai

"oh baiklah kalau begitu aku masuk" tanpa menunggu balasan dari kai dan kyungsoo, baekhyun langsung saja melesat masuk ke kamar inap chanyeol.

.

* * *

 _.Rival In Love._

* * *

"wah ketua segitiga akhirnya datang" sehun bersorak gembira ketika melihat baekhyun datang dan menjenguk chanyeol

"bagaimana keadaan chanyeol? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya baekhyun mengabaikan ucapan sehun

"uh oh ada angin apa ketua segitiga mengkhawatirkan seorang Park Chanyeol?" sehun semakin gencar menggoda baekhyun

"diam kau Oh sehun ! aku serius bagaimana keadaan chanyeol" baekhyun sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya karena kesal dengan sikap sehun

"chanyeol baik-baik saja baek, hanya tinggal menunggu dia sadar saja" luhan menjawab

"syukurlah, kupikir chanyeol memiliki penyakit yang parah" baekhyun menarik nafasnya lega mendengar jawaban dari Luhan

"cih jika khawatir bilang saja jangan suka jaim deh" sehun mencibir namun baekhyun mengabaikannya

Ddrrtt….ddrrttt

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dari dalam tasnya.

Ternyata ada pesan dari Kris dan Kris mengatakan jika sore ini Kris akan mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan kesuatu tempat. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat pesan dari Kris pasalnya ini kedua kalinya kris mengajaknya kencan ya baekhyun menganggap ini adalah kencan kedua mereka.

 _From : Krisseu oppa :*_

 _Hai sunshine :*_

 _Sore ini aku akan menjemputmu,,,_

 _Jam 5 tepat kau harus sudah tampil cantik okay :D_

 _Aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat : ) sampai nanti sunshine ^^_

"ekhm sepertinya kau sedang bahagia baek, pesan dari siapa?" goda luhan menyikut lengan baekhyun

"hehehe biasa Lu, ini dari Kris oppa… sore ini dia mengajakku jalan-jalan.. arghhhh XI LUHAN aku bahagia sekali" baekhyun tersenyum senang saking senangnya bahkan dia tak sadar dia menjerit padahal dirinya sedang berada didalam kamar inap chanyeol

"yak yak yak diamlah ketua segitiga ! ini bukan kamarmu jika kau ingat" sehun memperingatkan lagipula ia sebal sekali karena baekhyun tak ingat tempat

"heheh mian sehun-ah,,, ah karena chanyeol baik-baik saja maka aku pulang ya,,, bye…. Park Chanyeol cepatlah bangun ! aku merindukanmu asal kau tahu…. Bye semuaa" baekhyun keluar dari kamar chanyeol dengan perasaan gembira karena kris akan mengajaknya jalan.

Setelah Baekhyun pergi, sehun dan luhan saling berpandangan.

"rindu? Tadi aku tak salah dengar kan? Oh astaga tidak mungkin ketua segitiga itu mengucapkan itu pada chanyeol hyung" sehun menggelengkan kepalanya takut-takut jika dia salah dengar

"kau tidak salah dengar sehuna…. Hmm rindu yah,,, ahahahahaha Byun Baekhyun akhirnya kau mengakuinya"

.

.

TBC

* * *

hoaammmmm

aduh lama sekali ya ff ini tidak diupdate sepertinya ff ini sudah berdebu :(

pasti udah pada lupa ya sama ff ini...

ADAKAH YANG MENUNGGU FF INI? kkkk sepertinya tidak ada

yasudahlah tidak apa jika tidak ada yang menunggu T.T

#lebay deh ah

okey guys terima kasih sudah membaca,,, jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak direview

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :D

byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ^^


	7. Chapter 7

_"wah ketua segitiga akhirnya datang" sehun bersorak gembira ketika melihat baekhyun datang dan menjenguk chanyeol_

 _"bagaimana keadaan chanyeol? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya baekhyun mengabaikan ucapan sehun_

 _"uh oh ada angin apa ketua segitiga mengkhawatirkan seorang Park Chanyeol?" sehun semakin gencar menggoda baekhyun_

 _"diam kau Oh sehun ! aku serius bagaimana keadaan chanyeol" baekhyun sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya karena kesal dengan sikap sehun_

 _"chanyeol baik-baik saja baek, hanya tinggal menunggu dia sadar saja" luhan menjawab_

 _"syukurlah, kupikir chanyeol memiliki penyakit yang parah" baekhyun menarik nafasnya lega mendengar jawaban dari Luhan_

 _"cih jika khawatir bilang saja jangan suka jaim deh" sehun mencibir namun baekhyun mengabaikannya_

 _Ddrrtt….ddrrttt_

 _Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dari dalam tasnya._

 _Ternyata ada pesan dari Kris dan Kris mengatakan jika sore ini Kris akan mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan kesuatu tempat. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat pesan dari Kris pasalnya ini kedua kalinya kris mengajaknya kencan ya baekhyun menganggap ini adalah kencan kedua mereka._

 _From : Krisseu oppa :*_

 _Hai sunshine :*_

 _Sore ini aku akan menjemputmu,,,_

 _Jam 5 tepat kau harus sudah tampil cantik okay :D_

 _Aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat : ) sampai nanti sunshine ^^_

 _"ekhm sepertinya kau sedang bahagia baek, pesan dari siapa?" goda luhan menyikut lengan baekhyun_

 _"hehehe biasa Lu, ini dari Kris oppa… sore ini dia mengajakku jalan-jalan.. arghhhh XI LUHAN aku bahagia sekali" baekhyun tersenyum senang saking senangnya bahkan dia tak sadar dia menjerit padahal dirinya sedang berada didalam kamar inap chanyeol_

 _"yak yak yak diamlah ketua segitiga ! ini bukan kamarmu jika kau ingat" sehun memperingatkan lagipula ia sebal sekali karena baekhyun tak ingat tempat_

 _"heheh mian sehun-ah,,, ah karena chanyeol baik-baik saja maka aku pulang ya,,, bye…. Park Chanyeol cepatlah bangun ! aku merindukanmu asal kau tahu…. Bye semuaa" baekhyun keluar dari kamar chanyeol dengan perasaan gembira karena kris akan mengajaknya jalan._

 _Setelah Baekhyun pergi, sehun dan luhan saling berpandangan._

 _"rindu? Tadi aku tak salah dengar kan? Oh astaga tidak mungkin ketua segitiga itu mengucapkan itu pada chanyeol hyung" sehun menggelengkan kepalanya takut-takut jika dia salah dengar_

 _"kau tidak salah dengar sehuna…. Hmm rindu yah,,, ahahahahaha Byun Baekhyun akhirnya kau mengakuinya"_

.

* * *

 **Rival In Love**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol,

Oh Sehun,

Kim Jongin / Kai,

Byun Baekhyun,

Xi Luhan,

Do Kyungsoo

Other Cast : All Member Exo, SM Family, dll

Rated : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka dan Agency mereka saya cuma meminjam nama mereka disini,

kecuali Chanyeol (Chanyeol Is Mine :D #digorokmamihbaek)

Warning : Ini Genderswitch yah atau singkatnya GS , jadi kalau ada yang gak suka jika para uke disini jadi cewek mending gak usah baca ya dari pada nanti malah jadi masalah, cerita ini hanya fiksi semata dan murni karangan dari otak saya, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita tapi jujur ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari manapun kalau kata abang Kriseu sih Plagiat-ni style aniya, typo(s) anywhere, Don't bash tapi jika ada kritik membangun dan saran dipersilahkan.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 :**

.

.

.

Kris menatap sebuah foto , didalam foto tersebut terdapat dirinya yang sedang merangkul seorang gadis. Gadis yang berada didalam foto bersama Kris tersebut adalah sahabat Kris sewaktu JHS dan gadis itu pula yang menjadi cinta pertama seorang Kris Wu.

Kris menatap sendu gadis yang berada difoto itu tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir dikedua pipinya. Kris sebenarnya bukan laki-laki yang kuat seperti kelihatannya karena dibalik topeng baja yang ia kenakan terdapat hati yang rapuh dan jika Kris mengingat kerapuhan hatinya itu maka tak heran lagi jika ia akan menangis seperti ini.

Tak terasa satu jam lebih Kris menatap foto tersebut sembari mengingat memori indah yang pernah Kris dan gadis tersebut jalani, sampai pada akhirnya sebuah alarm di ponselnya menyadarkannya.

~~~Ting~~

 _05.00_

 _Time To Play_

Kris cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum menyeringai. Bagi Kris kini waktunya ia membalaskan dendamnya pada seseorang yang telah membuat gadis yang ia cintai itu pergi selama-lamanya.

.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya secara perlahan dan pandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah lampu kamar yang menyala dengan terangnya tapi tunggu Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh disini, lampu yang ia lihat itu bukan lampu yang berada dikamarnya. Jika lampu itu bukan lampu kamarnya berarti dia sedang tidak berada didalam kamarnya, karena penasaran chanyeol mencoba bangun dari tidurnya namun yang ia rasakan adalah tubuhnya serasa mati rasa dan tidak bisa digerakan. Chanyeol panik kenapa tubuhnya menjadi seperti ini ? ada apa dengannya?. Chanyeol berteriak karena saking paniknya bahkan kai dan jongin yang tidur pun terbangun dengan kagetnya karena mendengar teriakan dari chanyeol.

"arghhh"

"hyung kau sudah bangun, ada apa denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya kai sedikit merasa gembira melihat hyung kesayanagannya sudah sadar namun wajahnya berubah panik ketika melihat raut wajah chanyeol yang terlihat panik

"hyung wae? Apa yang terjadi? Gwenchanayo?" Tanya kai kembali

"tu-tubuhku… kenapa sangat sulit untuk digerakan? Kai,,, ada apa denganku?" chanyeol menatap kai dengan perasaan yang sedih

"m-mwo bagaimana bisa terjadi hyung? Aku tidak tahu,,,, bukankah dokter tadi bilang kau hanya pingsan karena kelelahan saja, sebentar aku akan menghubungi dokter terlebih dahulu"

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun tanpa henti menampilkan senyumannya disela-sela kencannya bersama Kris. Baekhyun benar-benar bahagia bisa berkencan dengan Kris hari ini. Pasalnya sudah beberapa minggu ini Kris jarang menghubungi Baekhyun dan ini juga adalah kencan kedua mereka.

"apa kau senang?kulihat sedari tadi wajahmu selalu berseri" kris mengusak rambut baekhyun lembut

"hehehe tentu saja aku senang. Ini kan kencan kedua kita oppa. Aku kan sangat sangat merindukanmu. Habis oppa jarang sekali menghubungiku" baekhyun sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat kris gemas melihatnya

"hehhe mian, kau kan tahu aku sudah kelas tiga jadi banyak sekali kegiatan belajar yang harus aku ikuti. Makanya oppa ingin menebus kesalahan oppa padamu. Jadi berhubung hari ini oppa sedang free maka oppa mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Maafkan oppa ne?"

"heum oppa aku maafkan, tapi dengan satu syarat"

"apa itu?"

"poppo.." baekhyun menunjukkan jarinya di pipi kanannya sembari mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya

"kau ini…."

Chu~~~

Baekhyun membolakan kedua matanya. Bukankah dia menunjuk pipi kanannya? Kenapa Kris malah mencium bibirnya? Astaga jantung baekhyun ingin copot rasanya. Kedua pipi baekhyun rasanya panas sekali mungkin saat ini kedua pipinya sudah memerah sempurna. Tanpa terasa Baekhyun malah menutup kedua matanya karena sudah terbuai oleh ciuman yang diberikan oleh Kris. Kris diam-diam tersenyum menyeringai disela-sela ciumannya dengan baekhyun. Merasa Baekhyun sudah menikmati ciumannya, kris semakin berani melumat bibir bawah dan atas milik baekhyun. Melahap habis bibir manis milik Baekhyun yang menjadi candunya saat ini. Kris dengan keras menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun hingga membuat baekhyun berteriak kesakitan dan membuka mulutnya dan tanpa aba-aba lagi Kris langsung saja melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut baekhyun. Keduanya kini sedang berperang lidah saling melilit dan melumat bibir satu sama lain. Ciuman kali ini benar-benar sangat panas sampai-sampai mereka menghiraukan orang-orang yang melewati mereka.

.

.

* * *

"dok bagaimana dengan chanyeol hyung? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya?" Tanya kai khawatir

"apakah ada orang yang masuk selain kalian dengan tampang yang mencurigakan?" Tanya dokter cho

"tidak ada dok, hanya kami dan ketiga teman kami tapi mereka wanita. Memang ada apa dok?" Tanya sehun

"begitu ya? Hmmm,,, setelah ku periksa sepertinya ada yang menyuntikan sesuatu di selang infus milik chanyeol. Cairan itu adalah cairan yang dapat membuat system syaraf tubuh menjadi lumpuh. Jadi masalah tubuh chanyeol yang tidak dapat digerakan karena ada seseorang yang masuk secara diam-diam keruangan ini dan menyuntikan cairan tersebut" dokter cho menjelaskan

"jadi chanyeol hyung lumpuh begitu dok?" kai terkejut sampai-sampai menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya

"iya begitulah, tapi kalian tenang saja, keadaan chanyeol akan segera pulih kembali secepatnya karena cairan yang disuntikan di tubuh chanyeol tidak terlalu banyak jadi chanyeol hanya akan mengalami kelumpuhan sementara saja. Jadi tidak usah khawatir" dokter cho tersenyum hangat membuat sehun dan kai sedikit bernafas lega

"tapi sampai kapan chanyeol hyung akan seperti ini dok?" tanya sehun lagi

"aku tidak bisa memprediksinya, asal chanyeol mau berusaha dia akan segera pulih kembali. Sudah jangan khawatir semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin chanyeol dapat melewatinya. Aku permisi" dokter cho menepuk kedua pundak sehun dan kai secara bergantian.

Kai dan Sehun mulai berfikir bagaimana dia menjelaskan semuanya pada chanyeol, mereka takut jika mereka bicara pada chanyeol jika ada yang ingin membuat chanyeol lumpuh akan membuat keadaan chanyeol semakin memburuk. Jadi mereka akhirnya pun memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara mengenai orang jahat itu. Dan mereka pun juga berfikir kembali untuk secepatnya menemukan orang jahat yang mencelakakan hyung kesayangan mereka .

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya setelah sesi ciuman panas yang kris dan ia lakukan barusan. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa jika nafasnya akan habis karena kris dengan ganasnya terus melumat bibir baekhyun.

"oppa kau benar-benar gila ! Aku seperti ingin mati saja huhh" baekhyun cemberut dan melontarkan kekesalannya pada kris, sedangkan kris dia hanya tertawa melihat wajah kesal baekhyun yang membuatnya semakin gemas pada baekhyun

"heheh mian baby, habis bibirmu benar-benar menggoda apalagi sudah beberapa minggu ini kita tidak bertemu dan aku sangat merindukanmu baby. Jadi ciuman tadi adalah bentuk rasa rinduku padamu baby, jangan marah ne?" kris mengelus surai baekhyun dengan lembut

"ne, tapi jangan seperti itu lagi. Aku benar-benar merasa akan mati saja"

"hehehe tapi kau juga menikmatinya kan baby" goda kris pada baekhyun

"oppa~~~" baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya karena malu dengan godaan yang dilontarkan kris

"hahahahaha kau semakin manis jika malu seperti itu"

.

.

* * *

 _~Rival In Love~_

* * *

"hyung kau yakin ingin pergi kesekolah? Kau kan belum sembuh hyung, lagi pula kau pasti tidak dapat menulis catatan yang diberikan oleh seongsanim nanti?" sehun memperingatkan chanyeol agar chanyeol berhenti merengek untuk pergi ke sekolah

"aku ingin pergi le sekolah sehunaaaa,,, aku merindukan teman-teman,,, aku merindukan seonsangnim, aku merindukan para fansku"

Sehun berdecak, hyungnya ini sangat out of caracter jika sedang merajuk seperti ini. Apa dia bilang dia merindukan semua teman sekelasnya? Para seonsangnim dan apa fansnya? Ck ada-ada saja paling ini hanya akal-akalan chanyeol saja agar dia diizinkan untuk kesekolah.

"tidak ! Hyung tidak boleh kesekolah dulu sampai hyung sembuh total"

"oh ayolah sehun apa kau tega melihat hyungmu ini hanya berdiam diri didalam kamar? Ini membosankan" chanyeol memasang wajah memelasnya agar sehun luluh

"aku tidak akan luluh dengan sikapmu itu hyung. Sudahlah,,, aku janji ajan membawa kai dan teman-teman sekelas sepulang sekolah nanti untuk menjengukmu. Jangan merengek lagi. Daahh hyung aku pergi dulu"

"yak yak sehunaaa uh menyebalkan sekali" chanyeol semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena gagal membujuk sehun. Dengan pasrah akhirnya dia langsung memejamkan matanya.

Baru saja dia akan memejamkan matanya suara cempreng seorang gadis memasuki pendengarannya.

"oppaaaaaa... oh astaga maaf aku mengganggumu"

Jihyo,,, Park Jihyo adik kandung chanyeol memasuki kamar kakak laki-lakinya itu dengan senyuman tanpa bersalahnya karena sudah mengganggu oppanya.

"mau apa kau kemari?" tanya chanyeol dingin

"ishh jangan dingin seperti itu oppa... tidak apa bukan adikmu yang cantik ini masuk kedalam kamarmu. Aku kan merindukan oppa, tinggal diasrama membuatku merindukanmu oppa. Memang oppa tidak merindukanku?" jihyo memasang wajah sendunya pada chanyeol membuat chanyeol ingin memeluk tubuh adik perempuan kesayangannya itu. Jujur saja chanyeol juga sangat merindukan adiknya ini karena adiknya ini tidak pernah ada dirumah karena tinggal diasrama sekolahnya.

"oppa juga merindukanmu, sudah jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti bebek. Kau semakin jelek adikku" chanyeol terkekeh ingin sekali chanyeol mengusak rambut adiknya seperti yang ia selalu lakukan pada jihyo jika jihyo sedang merajuk

"oppaaaaaa" jihyo langsung saja memeluk tubuh oppa kesayangannya itu sembari tersenyum senang

"oh adik oppa sangat cantik jika tersenyum seperti ini. Tapi maafkan oppa tidak bisa membalas pelukan darimu"

"tidak apa oppa, aku mengerti" jihyo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh chanyeol

"kau tumben kesini? Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya chanyeol

"tidak, sekolahku sedang libur katanya para guru akan mengadakan rapat jadi semua murid diliburkan. Dari pada aku mati bosan didalam asrama, lebih baik aku menemui oppaku yang tampan ini hehehe" jihyo memamerkan sederet giginya yang rapih itu. Senyuman lima jari yang sangat mirip dengan chanyeol.

"ck kau ini" chanyeol mendengus sebal

"oh ya dimana sepupu tampanku sehun oppa? Apa dia sudah berangkat sekolah. Uh syang sekali dia tidak bertemu dengan sepupunya yang cantik ini"

"jangan narsis jihyo-ah.."

"hahah biarkan saja memang aku cantik kan? Lagi pula kenarsisanku ini kan menurun darimu oppa. Ck"

"hah yang benar saja?" chanyeol memutar bola matanya dan hanya dibalas cengiran dari jihyo.

.

.

* * *

.

"ekhmm selamat pagi teman-teman semua" sehun dan kai berdiri didepan kelas dengan suara lantang mereka berharap semua teman sekelasnya merespon mereka. Dan benar saja semua teman sekelas menatap mereka penuh tanda tanya tumben sekali duo kopi susu ini berbicara didepan kelas dan kenapa hanya mereka berdua? Kemana ketua mereka?

"ekhm boleh aku minta waktu kalian lima menit saja untuk mendengarkan apa yang aku ucapkan? Kalian tidak keberatankan?" tanya sehun

"tentu saja tidak tampan, silahkan kau ingin berbicara apa?" ucap irene dengan nada yang menggoda membuat sehun hanya tersenyum kaku karena dia takut kekasih rusanya mengamuk dan benar saja saat matanya melirik luhan dia melihat ada aura hitam dalam diri Luhan membuat sehun bergedik ngeri

"mm okay,,, jadi begini aku ingin memberitahukan kepada teman semua jika hari ini chanyeol tidak bisa hadir karena sakit... ja..." belum sempat sehun melanjutkan pembicaraannya seseorang sudah memutusnya

"yak yang benar saja? Kau hanya ingin mengatakan hal yang tidak penting ini pada kami oh sehun?" ya orang itu adalah byun baekhyun

"bisakah kau tidak memotong ucapanku ketua byun? Aku belum selesai bicara dan jika memang ini tidak penting bagimu kau bisa keluar dari kelas ini nona byun" sehun berkata dengan sangat pedas jujur saja dia sedang tidak ingin membuat ribut dengan ketua segitiga itu.

"huh" baekhyun kemudian hanya terdiam dan malah menelungkupkan kepalanya dilipatan tangannya diatas meja malas mendengarkan pembicaraan sehun yang menurutnya tidak penting itu. Memang kenapa jika chanyeol tidak masuk? Toh itukan wajar dia sedang sakit. Memangnya dia anak presiden apa jika sakit harus dibicarakan?

"maaf , mari kita lanjutkan lagi.. jadi begini aku ingin memberitahukan pada kalian jika chanyeol hyung eummm mengalami kelumpuhan"

"MWO? CHANYEOL?"

"Astaga chanyeol oppa"

"kenapa bisa begitu? Memang dia kenapa? Apa dia kecelakaan?"

Suara riuh-riuh mulai terdengar. Banyak yang bertanya mengapa chanyeol bisa lumpuh? Terakhir mereka melihat chanyeol akhir minggu kemarin dia baik-baik saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia lumpuh? Apa chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan?

"bisakah kalian diam? Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian kenapa chanyeol hyung bisa lumpuh. Jadi begini chanyeol hyung tidak mengalami kecelakaan ataupun penyakit mematikan yang dapat membuatnya lumpuh. Tapi dia seperti ini karena ... bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya... eumm chanyeol hyung menjadi lumpuh karena ada seseorang yang menyuntikan sesuatu di selang infus milik chanyeol saat dirinya pingsan sepulang sekolah kemarin dan membuat chanyeol hyung mengalami kelumpuhan, tapi tenang saja dia hanya akan mengalami kelumpuhan sementara" ucap sehun menjelaskan

"siapa yang melakukan itu pada chanyeol?" tanya ten

"kami tidak tahu tapi sepertinya orang itu sangat membenci chanyeol karena dia melakukannya saat kami sedang lengah menjaga chanyeol hyung" giliran kai yang menjawab sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"kasihan sekali chanyeol. Padahal kan dia orang yang sangat baik dan ramah pada semua orang" nayeon berucap sedih

"lalu bagaimana dengan drama yang akan kalian perankan saat pentas seni nanti? Bukankah pentas seni akan dilaksanakan lima hari lagi?" tanya key

"benar bagaimana ini? Sepertinya kalian harus mencari pengganti chanyeol atau kalian memang harus tampil tanpa chanyeol. Atau kalian harus merubah jalan cerita dari drama itu" kata changmin menambahkan

"tidak bisa ! Jalan cerita tidak boleh dirubah. Kita sudah berlatih dan jalan cerita itu tidak bisa dirubah begitu saja" baekhyun melayangkan protesnya . Yang benar saja? Mereka sudah berlatih susah payah tapi jalan cerita harus dirubah hanya karena chanyeol? Oh tidak bisa

"tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jika kalian tetap tampil tanpa chanyeol pun jalan cerita drama yang akan kalian tampilkan akan terasa aneh"

"kalau begitu salah satu dari kai dan sehun harus double peran dan menggantikan peran chanyeol" tunjuk baekhyun pada kai dan sehun

"mwo? Tidak bisa begitu nenek lampir" kai protes

"ya jika kalian tidak mau merubah jalan cerita maka kai atau sehun harus double peran menggantikan peran chanyeol disana" ren menyetujui ucapan baekhyun membuat baekhyun tersenyum menang

"baiklah aku yang akan menggantikan peran chanyeol hyung" sehun akhirnya mengalah lagi pula dia bisa berlatih dirumah dan dibantu oleh chanyeol

"ok final sehun akan double peran" ucap baekhyun

"tapi apa kau yakin sehun kau bisa double peran?"" tanya luhan

"tenang saja lu, aku pasti bisa lagi pula aku kan bisa belajar bersama chanyeol hyung dirumah" sehun tersenyum tampan

"oh okay jika itu keputusanmu"

"ne, oh ya kenapa jadi membahas tentang drama hahaha padahal kan aku ingin bertanya pada kalian apakah lalian ingin menjenguk chanyeol sepulang sekolah? Karena aku telah berjanji padanya jika aku akan membawa kalian semua sepulang sekolah nanti. Katanya chanyeol hyung sangat merindukan kalian dan dia sangat bosan berada dirumah"

"tentu saja kami mau, iya kan teman-teman? Jadi sepulang sekolah nanti kita akan kerumah chanyeol okay?" ucap suho sang ketua kelas dengan lantangnya

"okayyyy" jawab semua teman sekelas secara bersamaan membuat kai dan sehun tersenyum bahagia

.

.

* * *

.

"oppa coba ceritakan tentang gadis yang oppa sukai itu, aku ingin tahu bagaimana kabarnya saat ini" jihyo menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak chanyeol dan duduk disampingnya dengan manja

"gadis yang mana yang kau maksud?"

"memangnya berapa gadis yang oppa sukai eoh?" jihyo memutar bola matanya malas

"ahh, dia baik-baik saja dan dia sudah memiliki kekasih saat ini" jawab chanyeol dengan murung

"jinjayoo? Ah sayang sekali ! uh coba saja oppa mendengarkanku dari dulu. Jangan pernah mencari masalah dengannya seharusnya kau dekati dia agar dia jatuh cinta padamu bukannya malah membuat masalah dengannya! Begini kan jadinya kau malah dibenci olehnya dan dia lebih memilih namja lain dibandingkan dengan dirimu oppa. Bukannya dia mendekat tapi malah menjadi jauh darimu oppa" jihyo malah berucap panjang lebar karena kesal dengan sikap oppanya ini

"ne arraseo arraseo" chanyeol menutup kedua matanya meresapi semua ucapan jihyo

.

.

* * *

.

Semua teman sekelas Chanyeol hari ini datang dan berkunjung untuk menjenguk chanyeol. Bahkan tidak hanya teman sekelasnya yang menjenguk tapi semua penggemar chanyeol satu sekolahanpun ikut menjenguk sang idola mereka yang sedang sakit itu. Dan tak tanggung-tanggung mereka membawakan berbagai macam makanan dan buah-buahan yang akan diberikan untuk sang idola. Chanyeol bahkan sampai kewalahan meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan para teman-temannya dan juga para fansnya itu. Karena pusing dan tak bisa menjawab, Chanyeol mendeath glear Sehun pertanda protes karena telah membawa banyak orang hari ini. Sehun yang ditatap oleh chanyeol seperti itu bukannya takut tapi malah tertawa dan menatap balik chanyeol seolah berkata "bukankah hyung sendiri yang menginginkan semua ini?" dan pada akhirnya chanyeol hanya pasrah meladeni semua pertanyaan dari teman-temannya.

"oppa, kenapa ramai sekali? Seperti sedang dipasar saja" jihyo keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui sehun setelah mendengar suara ribut orang-orang diruang tamunya

"oh jihyo-ah kapan kau pulang? Ah itu teman sekelas dan juga fans oppamu datang menjenguk chanyeol hyung" balas sehun sembari terkikik geli melihat wajah chanyeol yang terlihat kesal

"tadi pagi aku pulang. Oh benarkah sebanyak ini? Omonaa ternyata oppaku terkenal juga ya kupikir dia berbohong ketika mengatakan jika dia memiliki fans yang sangat banyak hahaha" jihyo tertawa

"fans oppamu memang sangat banyak, lihatlah bahkan oppamu sangat kewalahan menghadapi mereka hahaha"

"yak kau mengerjai chanyeol oppa ya dengan membawa fans chanyeol oppa kesini? Kau jahil sekali sehun oppa" jihyo menyikut lengan sehun

"heheh biarkan saja lagipula itu kemauan oppamu tadi katanya dia sepi dan merindukan semua teman sekelas dan juga fansnya , berhubung aku orangnya sangat baik hati maka jika chanyeol hyung tidak bisa bertemu mereka maka mereka yang aku bawa kehadapan chanyeol hyung. Begitu"

"aish kau ini ada-ada saja oppa. Oh ya oppa,,, aku ingin bertanya padamu dong" ucap jihyo berbisik

"bertanya apa?" Tanya sehun penasaran

"eumm apa oppa tahu yeoja yang chanyeol oppa sukai?"

"yeoja? Yeoja yang mana ya yang chanyeol hyung suka? Ahhhh arraseo,,, chakkaman aku lihat dulu apakah dia datang atau tidak" sehun menatap kesekeliling ruangan untuk mencari sosok yeoja yang chanyeol sukai

"eumm mana yahh…..

"….aduh sepertinya dia tidak datang deh"

"serius oppa dia tidak datang? Padahal aku ingin melihat wajahnya"

"sebentar sebentar,,,,, asihh jinja dia benar-benar tidak datang? Sia… nah itu dia orangnya"  
sehun menunjuk seorang yeoja yang hanya duduk dipinggiran sofa jauh dari tempat kerumunan teman-temannya yang sibuk berkumpul bersama chanyeol. Sosok yeoja dengan wajah yang terlihat cuek namun diam-diam menyunggingkan senyuman saat melihat chanyeol bisa tertawa kembali.

.

"Baekhyun-ah ayo ikut berkumpul jangan hanya diam disini, bukankah kau merindukan chanyeol? Ayo kita kesana"

Ya orang itu adalah Byun Baekhyun orang yang Chanyeol sukai ah bukan maksudnya chanyeol cintai namun berlebelkan musuh diantara mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Long Tome No See All ^^'

Chapter 7 sudah aku update yah,,,, bagaimana dengan ceritanya? semakin gaje ya? hehehe *mian

semoga suka ya dengan chapter ini :)

oh ya pasti sudah pada bisa nebak kan siapa yang membuat chanyeol jadi seperti itu? haha

terus akhirnya terungkap juga jika selama ini chanyeol suka sama baekhyun

.

dan juga sepertinya chapter depan aku bakal ceritain flashback kenapa chanbaek bisa bermusuhan

jangan bosan untuk menunggu ya...

.

.

THANK YOU ...

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER ALL  
BYE :*

RnR?


End file.
